Not One More: Never Again
by Weedle Bu
Summary: Naruto has been subject to hate, neglect, and fear his entire life. What happens when one of his few loved ones betrays him? Well, come see! My first Naruto NeglectFan Fiction! Menma x Mito Minato x Kushina
1. Minato

**Hey! Weedle bu here! Anyways, I'll cut straight to the chase. This is going to be a Naruto neglect fanfiction. No harem. Maybe Menma x Mito. Don't judge. It is a plot device. It is possible there is not going to be a pairing, but I might put a vote up. NARUTO WILL NOT BE A GOD. He will lose sometimes. He will not destroy Konoha. I think he could get Shisui's eyes or may a different Uchiha's Sharingan. I want him to be a more rounded character. Not godlike. No harem. Maybe MS. I'm not sure. Anyways that doesn't matter, enjoy!**

Kushina gasped in pain and screamed. Her cries were muffled outside of the cavern, but inside of the cave the sound reflected and both Minato and Biwako winced. They both knew that giving birth to one child was hard enough, but 3 children? That is just ridiculous! However, if you asked Minato or Kushina, despite all the pain, both of them would say that this was the happiest day of their lives. After all, any normal parent would say the same on their children's birth date.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the last little infant popped up. Kushina picked up them, cradling them in her arms. "Hello little ones." She gave a weak smile as Minato lovingly brushed her hair behind her ear. After the silence, only marred by the cries of the newborns, Minato finally spoke. "What are their names?" Kushina smiled before replying, "The girl can be Mito. The youngest boy can be Menma." Minato, with concern edging into his voice "What about the last one? He is the oldest and obviously needs to have a name." Kushina gave a foxy grin. "You can name him. I already named 2." Minato beamed and thought for a second before saying "Naruto. After Jiraiya's character." They gazed at each other with joy and love. The love only new parents have. Biwako smiled softly at the beautiful scene. "Kushina, you need to rest. Minato you too." She took Naruto first to put in his crib. Unfortunately, the couple was forced to wake up from their love induced stupor as a gurgling sound emerged from Biwako. Her lifeless body collapsed when a deep voice interrupted. "Yondaime Hokage Minato, get away from the jinchuuriki. Otherwise, this child will die." Kushina screamed, "NARUTO! BIWAKO!", but Minato got over his shock and he flashed in front of the masked man. His eye widened as Minato smirked and teleported back with Naruto in his arms. "I put my Hirashin seal on his blanket." Minato said. The masked man's eye opened and revealed the Sharingan as Minato heard a hissing sound. The masked man laughed again. "Two can play that game!" Minato's eyes widened as he noticed 2 explosive tags on the blanket. Minato, thinking quickly made 3 **Kage Bunshin** and hurled the blanket away. His first two grabbed Menma and Mito but before his 3rd **Kage Bunshin** could make it to Kushina the masked man flashed over. He killed the clone and grabbed Kushina. Minato winced at the loss of his wife, but flashed out the house with the children. He instructed the two to take the children to the house. After his clones dispelled, he closed his eyes and searched for his **Hirashin** seal. It took him a few seconds, but he located it. Kushina was situated on a small rock a mile or so away. He teleported to Kushina just to see the about Kyuubi 90% out of her. "Kushina!" He shouted. His eyes narrowed and he quickly went through a set of seals. The masked man growled and he reached for Kushina, but Minato was faster this time. He raised his glowing hands and placed them on Kushina's stomach, sealing the remaining 10% or so of Kyuubi chakra back into her ensuring her chakra coils still had the Kyuubi chakra to rely on. Minato smiled inwardly reassuring himself that his wife would live. However, the Kyuubi was mostly out and regaining its missing chakra quickly. The Kyuubi roared and smashed its tails on top of Kushina. However, Minato and Kushina teleported off of the rock. He arrived on the trees and before the Kyuubi or masked man could react, he teleported Kushina back to the house. Before he could go, Kushina whimpered, "Minato. Stop him. Please." Minato kissed her and set her down next to the children. "I will. I promise. " Minato smiled one more time at her before teleporting to the Hokage Mountain.

He arrived only to come to the sight of the Sharingan controlled Kyuubi and preparing a massive **Bijūdama** to shoot at the village. It sped towards the statues leaving destruction in its wake. Minato glared down at the attack performed the necessary hand seals teleporting the attack away. A couple of miles away, a massive explosion marred Konoha's landscape. Minato smiled as he mentally congratulated himself for successfully averting the attack. The Kyuubi roared again and swept its tails across the ground destroying much of the academy and a good half of the shopping district. However, before he could join in on the attacking the Kyuubi, he felt a cold chill on his neck. He whirled around and thrust a kunai through the masked man's head which had arrived a couple seconds before. The left side of his face was sucked into a different dimension and he could feel that his wrist was caught by the masked man's hand. _Strange_. _I thought_ _I put_ _a_ _kunai_ _through_ _his head._ Minato thought dimly. Before he could be sucked in entirely, Minato snapped back to reality and teleported away. He landed in a small grass field not too far away and a few seconds later, the masked man appeared before him. He ran a quick analysis of the shinobi in front of him. _He is rather intelligent considering he tricked me into giving up Kushina. He is an Uchiha and is controlling the Kyuubi from its more specific attacks than a regular tailed beast. Only one shinobi in history could do this. Uchiha Madara. Maybe? Possibly. However, the most important things I have learned from our battle is that his jutsu allows him to be intangible at times but he is tangible when he is going to attack. This will be a battle of speed. If he gets to me first he can kill me in a matter of moments. If I reach him first, I can destroy him in many ways._ The masked man shook some chains out of his cloak and fastened them onto his hands. Both Minato and the Madara dashed towards each other. Minato thrust a kunai towards Madara. When the kunai and Minato went through his body, Minato gasped in realization. Madara tugged at the chains and Minato was caught in them. Before Madara could capitalize on this advantage, Minato teleported to another kunai. Minato narrowed his eyes and he tightened his grip on the kunai and raced towards Madara again. Minato lunged forward as the masked man was already attacking. They were less than 2 meters away from each other. Minato timed his attack in his head … _3…_ Minato pulled out a kunai and threw it at his opponent that went through him meaning the man was intangible ... _2_ … Minato formed a **Rasengan** as the kunai went through the other man's head ... _1…._ The masked man reached with his hand until he was 2 centimeters and closing. ... _0…_ Minato teleported to the kunai and smashed his **Rasengan** into the Madara who crumpled like paper. Minato smirked. "That was my **Flying Raijin** Level 2!" The Rasengan smashed Madara into the ground destroying the surrounding area around him. Minato finished his **Rasengan** and marked Madara. Madara jumped away clutching his disfigured arm. He fell to his knees gasping for breath. Suddenly Madara felt a chakra source very close to him and he looked down. Minato was there! Madara's eye widened and Minato smashed his palm into Madara's stomach, not giving him any time to react. Madara gasped and he felt a chilly sensation. He looked down to see a seal formula. Madara visibly recoiled. _A Contract Seal! He intends to separate me from the Kyuubi!_ Minato jumped away smirking. Madara started to teleport away "I must hand it to you, Yondaime Hokage. You wounded me and managed to pull out the Nine Tails." He paused. "However, the Nine Tails will be mine eventually. I am going to rule the world and there are so many ways to go about doing that." Minato shivered.

The Anbu arrived just to see the Kyuubi smashing the Village to pieces. His tails whipped throughout the air ripping buildings off their foundations. Bits and pieces of buildings flew through the air. They looked over to see Hiruzen yelling orders at them."Just keep it occupied for a bit. I only need a little time!" They nodded back and tried to distract the Kyuubi for the Sandaime Hokage. They succeeded for a little while before the Kyuubi inevitably smashed them into the ground. Hiruzen performed the hand seals. " **Kuchiyose no Jutsu**!" Enma the Monkey King appeared. Hiruzen yelled "Enma!" Enma yelled back "I know! **Henge: Kongonyoi!** " Hiruzen caught the pole and yelled, "Extend!" The Kyuubi was pushed back by the pole beyond Konoha's borders. Finally, Minato arrived, breathing heavily. He first noticed that the Kyuubi's eyes didn't have the Sharingan anymore. However, his eyes widened as he saw the enraged Kyuubi start to perform another **Bijūdama.** Minato acted fast and summoned Gamabunta to hold down the Kyuubi. Gamabunta and Minato landed on top of the Kyuubi. Minato yelled, "Gamabunta! Hold the Kyuubi for a bit!" Gamabunta grunted back. "That's going to be difficult!" The Kyuubi started to form another **Bijūdama**. However, Minato used the chakra of the attack to transport himself, the Kyuubi, the three children, and Kushina away from the village. The Kyuubi roared at them. Kushina used her **Adamantine Sealing Chains** to seal the Kyuubi inside the barrier. She almost fainted from the stress, but instead, coughed up blood. "Kushina!", Minato yelled. The babies started crying. Kushina cradled them. "Sorry. Did I wake you?" Kushina smiled at Minato. "I will seal the Kyuubi into myself and bring it with me to my death. Goodbye Minato" Minato shouted "No! I will use the Death Reaper Seal on them and battle the Kyuubi forever in the Shinigami's stomach." Before Minato could perform the signs, three blurs came to the scene. They raced through the seal and restrained Minato. Sarutobi smiled down at him. "Sorry Minato. You are young and there is no need for that. You have a family you need to attend to. I am the Hokage. I am old. My wife died already. This is my ultimate act as Hokage. For it is a Hokage's duty to protect the village" Minato yelled at him to stop. His other **Kage Bunshin** restrained Kushina with the knowledge she wouldn't allow him to sacrifice himself. He and his shadow clones did the handsigns. **Snake, Boar, Ram, Rabbit, Dog, Rat, Bird, Horse, Snake, Clap**. Sarutobi yelled "Shiki Fujin!" He turned to Minato. "Which part goes where?" Minato was crying at this point. "Yang to Menma. Yin to Mito. Soul to Naruto." Kushina looked at him shocked. "Why does Naruto get the soul and the others get the good parts?!" Minato looked back at her. "Naruto is the oldest and has the rights to the clans. We'll train him well. We'll train all of them well. I promise." Hiruzen looked to them with pride. "Jiraiya has trained you well. Please tell him and Tsunade how proud I am of them. Orochimaru might not show it but I know that he will be sad about it. Tell Asuma and the rest that I love them." The Shinigami grabbed the Kyuubi. The Kyuubi went into a frenzy." **NO! I REFUSE! NEVER AGAIN!** " He sealed the Yin half into Mito. He sealed the Yang half into Menma. Finally, he sealed the soul into Naruto. Sarutobi then fell to the ground. Finally, he could see Biwako again. After that, time seemed to slow down for Minato. He felt Jiraiya and Tsunade carry them and the children into the hospital. He felt Tsunade heal him. He saw Jiraiya healing Kushina. He told Jiraiya and Tsunade what happened. He fell asleep to the view of Jiraiya and Tsunade crying. The next morning, he woke up and glanced over to his children. He smiled at them and realized how grateful he was to Hiruzen for giving him a chance to be with his family.

The soul of the Kyuubi growled from inside his cage. " **How dare that pathetic human seal me inside this gross meat bag!"** The Kyuubi suddenly realized something. A way of revenge on that disgusting human. A devious smile spread across his face. " **Well this little shit is his son right? I'll make his life hell! I'll release my aura around him! When anyone sees him, they'll see me instead! I'll make him hated. Even his parents! Everyone will hate him! Everyone!"**

 **THE END**

 **Jesus Christ! That took a long time to write! Almost a week for one chapter! Anyways how did you guys like it? Bad? Good? I thought the Kyuubi bit explains why Naruto will be neglected. If you don't get what is occurring, the Kyuubi will release its Killing Intent to scare the villagers and the royal family. Anyways, if you guys had anything to critique like pacing or maybe add a suggestion for a pairing then please, go ahead! Anyways I'll try to update every Sunday. READ AND REVIEW!**


	2. Kushina

**Hey, it's Weedle Bu - second chapter out - Naruto finally realizes the truth! Anyways, I've decided to move the time so that I will post new chapters to every Thursday or Friday so that you guys can read on the weekend. Enjoy!**

(+)(+)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

A child with icy blue eyes woke up to the sight of his ceiling. He scowled as he jumped out of his bed. Normally, most people would say he looks a lot like his dad. The Yondaime Hokage. That is, if his dad or anyone else for that matter paid attention to him. Naruto's scowl deepened a bit. However, he inhaled, and in a second, a fake smile burst out onto his face. He bounced downstairs. "Father! Mother! I'm down!" His mother glanced fearfully down at him. Kushina Uzumaki. A seal master and one of the most prominent Jonin in the whole village. "H-Hey Naruto. Could you go get your siblings for me?" Naruto beamed back. "Sure!" However, as soon as he was out of sight, his smile was replaced with a scowl that shouldn't be seen on a 8 year old kid. He sighed. He didn't know why his parents were afraid of him to be honest and his siblings were a touchy topic. He still remembered to this day when his siblings and parents became scared of him. They were 6 when it happened …

(+)(+)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Naruto walked with his siblings back to their house. He was rather young, and couldn't sense chakra that well. However, his father suddenly felt something. His cold blue eyes narrowed. It was an unknown killing intent. He closed his eyes and started sensing high killing intent very close to him. His eyes widened. It was coming from Naruto. He glanced over to Kushina and she also looked back with wide eyes. He motioned his head towards Naruto. Kushina's eyes bulged. Suddenly the chakra flickered higher and started to rise in potency. Menma and Mito could sense it now. They looked at Naruto with wide eyes. "Naruto!" Minato yelled. Naruto looked back happily. "Yes?" Menma and Mito both yelled back. "STOP IT!" Kushina started screaming too. "What the hell are you doing?! Stop it!" Naruto looked scared."S-Stop what?" Minato and Kushina grabbed Menma and Mito and teleported to the house, leaving Naruto alone and bewildered. Suddenly, a couple of the villagers started sensing it. They turned upon him. "S - Stop it brat!" Naruto glared at them. They started an argument. That is what Minato and Kushina returned to. Naruto with a kunai whipped out and a couple of villagers looking as if they were about to piss themselves. Minato flashed over and winced from the killing intent. The killing intent started to rise even higher. Minato started to get even more worried. What is Naruto going to do? Is he going to kill someone? Minato was breathing heavily. He gulped and breathed in. He raised his hand and he knocked out Naruto with a chop to the back of Naruto's neck. Naruto fell unconscious. He returned to the house and called ANBU. He ordered them to keep watch over him. He gulped. That killing intent was close to Kushina's killing intent. It reminded him of the Kyuubi. He glanced over to his son's face. It appeared to have a shadow in it. Minato gulped again. His son was still releasing an aura of killing intent. It was lower, but it anyone who came too close would feel it…

(+)(+)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

After some time, his siblings forgave him. However, Naruto would never forget the look of simultaneous disgust, fear, anger, and horror on his parents face. After that, he knew. He knew his parents didn't love him anymore. He grimaced. He would win their love back. His siblings, forgave him for a little, but after a different incident ...

(+)(+)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"N -Naruto! Menma! Mito! Could you all come here please?" The couple entered the room smiling. Naruto entered a bit later with an emotionless face. When they saw the look on Minato's face, their own sombered. "Yes?" Mito asked. "Children, I have something to tell you. It has to do with the Kyuubi and the clan policy." Menma cheered. "YAY! I'm going to be the clan head and order people around!" Minato looked at him gravely. "Menma I'm sorry but," Minato inhaled, "Naruto is going to be the clan head." Menma and Mito both stared at him for a second while Naruto looked at the floor. "What?" Menma asked softly. Minato exhaled. "I'm sorry, but Naruto is first born. It is his right as the oldest." Mito interjected. "That's not fair!" Menma glared at Minato before turning his fury onto Naruto. "YOU! Say something! This is your fault anyways! I hate you!" Naruto protested. "That's not my fault! It's not my fault I am the oldest." Mito started crying. Menma started screaming at Naruto. "Look! You made her cry! What the hell dude?" Minato stopped it before it could escalate any further. "Menma! Mito! Look, it's not Naruto's fault that he is born first! Look, if it makes you feel any better, I'll tell you something." Minato breathed out. "First you all need to promise to me that you will never tell another soul about this until I deem it ok. Promise." They all chimed in their various pledges. "Ok. So Everyone knows about the Kyuubi, correct? Ok, good. So a long time ago, you know I killed the Kyuubi, right? No." They all blinked simultaneously. "You see, a beast of that power can not be killed. Therefore, I had to seal it into something. You all know the properties of chakra and chakra beasts, right? Ok so there is the soul, the Yang half of the chakra, and the Yin half of the chakra in a chakra beast, right? Well, on the night of the Kyuubi attack, we had three choices. 1) Your mother could take the beast with her temporarily into death 2) I could take half of the beast with me permanently into death 3) We could seal the Kyuubi into parts. We decided on the third option, so we sealed the Yang half into Menma, the Yin half into Mito, and the soul into Naruto. Menma and Mito cheered and smiled at having such awesome power. Minato was confused. First off, why were they happy? However, Kushina saw his confused and she told him that they were celebrating because they didn't know the terror of the Kyuubi. Well, if that was true, why wasn't Naruto celebrating too? Kushina told him he knew the soul was a useless burden. Unfortunately, Minato had to interrupt their moment of celebration."Menma! Mito! Guess what!" That got their attention peaked. "What? Tell me please!" Minato smiled. "Well, you will be training with me." He turned his attention to Naruto. "Naruto, I'm sorry I can't include you, but Menma and Mito need extra attention because of the Kyuubi." Naruto looked back with icy blue eyes. "Very well."

(+)(+)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Ever since that day, Menma and Mito were jealous of Naruto. Menma particularly hated Naruto for scaring their parents and for being clan head. Menma and Mito slept in the same room and Naruto believed Menma had a crush on Mito. Naruto thought it was gross, but it was not his place to judge. However, ever since those two moments, his family was either afraid of him or hated him. Either way, they often didn't include him in activities or meals in general. He knocked on the door. "Enter" came a gruff voice. Naruto entered. The room was shared between Mito and Menma who were twins. He looked at Mito. She was a bit short, with red hair, green eyes and very little baby fat. Then, he glanced at Menma. Menma was very angry at him for apparently no reason. He had red hair, blue eyes and even less baby fat. However, neither of them were as slim as Naruto. He trained on his own and when his parents went easy on Menma and Mito, Naruto pushed himself until he literally couldn't walk, and needed to crawl back home. His taijutsu was at mid chunin level. He had small abilities at Genjutsu, but he had a plan for that. His chakra control was better than the twins, and while he still had a jonin amount of chakra, it was less than the twins. His parents didn't know - and probably wouldn't care. After they started training the two, they left him alone. Other than small glances, they didn't pay much attention. In fact, they even started to leave him at home when they went out. However, Naruto didn't care. He didn't even care anymore. He stopped caring a long time ago that they didn't love him. He still was going to win his parent's love back. However, his parent's love wasn't even the worst of his problems; his worst problem started when he was 10 years old…

(+)(+)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Naruto was dragging himself home. After a hard day of working on his Wind Style jutsu, he was dead tired and chakra exhausted. What he could not predict was that a particularly angry villager - in fact, the one who he scared all those years ago - decided to stumble around the corner and bump into him. The villager squinted his eyes in fear. However, he didn't feel any of the killing intent that Naruto normally released. "HEY! You brat, you were the one who scared the Hokage family, and me a couple of years ago." Naruto turned his ice cold gaze on him. "Yeah. That was me." The villager glared at him. "Well, I think brats that are disrespectful need to be beaten don't they ?!" The villager gave a cruel smile. "HEY EVERYONE! I FOUND THE ONE WHO SCARED ALL THOSE VILLAGERS AND THE **HOKAGE'S FAMILY**!" All the villagers turned at this. Now, normally villagers wouldn't give a rat's ass that someone scared a civilian. But, the Hokage's family is a different story altogether. A couple of other villagers - drunk ones, mind you - came around. One of them, a particularly loyal villager wound up his fist and smacked Naruto in the stomach. Naruto got knocked to the ground. He stood back up shakily. A mob started forming. Another villager took a swing at him. This one was a harder one. Naruto spat out blood as the fist connected to his face. He fell to the ground as another smashed his fists onto his stomach. Naruto got up with determination in his eyes. " I refuse!" He caught another villager's punch and flipped that villager over his back and onto the ground. "I refuse to fall!" This and his statement only served to infuriate the conscious villagers even more. The villagers started swinging their fists. Naruto could only catch so many. The villagers beat him to the ground and continued beating him. Naruto felt pain going through his body. He propped himself up on a knee. _I won't fall._ His chest blossomed into pain. _I promise to myself that I won't be on the floor._ A rib broke. _I will be standing._ He put his hands on his knees. His hand broke. _I will be standing ._ His jaw was dislocated. He stood. _I will stand tall and with no fear. No matter what._ After what felt like hours, the villagers started to leave. Finally, the last one left. Naruto was there. Standing. Still standing…

(+)(+)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Naruto gave a grim smile. He watched his family head out to train. They didn't notice when he came back with broken bones. They didn't notice anytime when he winced because Menma was in a angry mood and decided to punch him. He packed his kunai and scrolls and he set out for his training place. When he arrived at the training grounds, he went straight to his training logs. He thrusted his right fist into one. It left a dent. He grimaced and moved onto the next log. He whirled around and delivered a hard kick into the log. It almost broke the log but stopped halfway. Naruto allowed his unwanted loyalty for the entire village to sink into his punch. His strange love for the damned villagers that hated him back. His love for the family that didn't love him back. His weird, strange love. He gave a small smile and brought his fist back. He smashed his fist into the log. It cracked and his fist went straight through it emerging through the next side. He turned his glare onto the massive rock located just a little away from him. He raced toward the rock and jumped into the air. He performed the correct seals and screamed " **Kaze no Yaiba!** " A blade of wind emerged from his hand and cut the rock multiple times. He glared at the biggest remaining piece which had not broken and performed the jutsu again on the rock. It stood strong. He fell to the ground exhausted. His eyes snapped open as he heard the sound of two ninja fighting not far from him. Naruto crept over, his hand on a kunai pouch. His eyes widened as he saw two members of the Uchiha Clan battling with precision and grace. He noticed something weird. In their eyes, there were two red pupils. Naruto frowned. Something was off. Naruto's eyes widened. _I see. They were moving with too much grace. That red thing allows them to see what is going to occur!_ He saw them both stop and close their eyes. They stayed still for too long. Naruto extended his sensory abilities and he saw that both of them were working on multiple layers of genjutsu on each other. _Wow! That red thing lets them put genjutsu on each other. Is that a Kekkai Genkai?_ They started moving again. Naruto narrowed his eyes and he focused on the one who was constantly teleporting to and fro. He returned to training. After 8 pm, he finally finished and dragged himself home again just to be beaten again. Nowadays, he saw the beating as a pain tolerance test. After he returned home, he lay in bed thinking. His Genjutsu abilities were terrible. He needed those eyes. He was going to get them no matter what. He needed to show his family he existed. He would … prove his existence!

(+)(+)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

That night he had a nightmare. He fell asleep just to see a massive cage. Teeth were prominent. A low growl emerged from the cage. Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Kyuubi." The teeth formed a smile. " _ **Forgotten"**_ Naruto was confused. "What?" The Kyuubi reverberated the back of his throat. " _ **Forgotten. Forgotten and Hated. Your parents are scared of you and forgot you. Your siblings hate you. The villagers hate you. None of them notice when you come home with broken bones. None of them notice you are broken."**_ Naruto was angry now. "T - That's not true! Mito and Menma just need more attention!" _**You don't know you are always releasing killing intent. My killing intent that I disguise with your chakra. That is the reason they beat you. They are scared of you. And when one particularly angry villager comes around the corner, I stop the killing intent."**_ Naruto gritted his teeth. "Shut up. Why are you telling me this?" The Kyuubi laughed. " _ **My container is currently the weakest of all my brethren. It is because you keep holding to the belief that your parents will notice you. You lie to yourself. You are not true to yourself. That is why you are weak. If you are not true to yourself, your blows lack conviction. They see you as a failure. An unnoticeable failure. They think that you are not special. They hate you. From birth. I know because my chakra reports to me, you could say. I can see Kushina's thoughts. She and Minato are going to make Menma and Mito clan head. You will always be last. "**_ Naruto stood there. Silent. Thinking. _I-I'll test them. Tomorrow is our birthday. If Kyuubi is just lying, they will keep me as clan head. They said I was clan head. If he is not ..._ "W-What are they thinking?" The Kyuubi smiled. _**'I've got him. Minato, you are so fucked'**_ The Kyuubi paused for a second to gather information from his chakra. _**"Well, they are thinking that Menma and Mito show such prowess in the ninja arts, that they would make better clan heads than you."**_ Naruto was completely still. "Kyuubi, you can control the chakra in their bodies to a certain extent, right?" The Kyuubi shook his head. _**"No, I can only get information unless you allow me out a little. If that happens, I can do other things."**_ Naruto let a grin creep onto his face. "Kyuubi. I would like to make a deal with you."

(+)(+)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Kushina yawned. She smiled. Today was the twins birthday! She woke Minato. "What is it honey?" Kushina glared at him. "You need to help get the twin's birthday party ready!" Minato yawned. "Naruto too right?" Kushina dismissed him. "Ya, Ya, but come on, we got to get it ready!"

(+)(+)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The party was a great success. The only bad thing was that Naruto was just staring at them the entire time. Anyways, it was time for the announcement. She tinkled her glass. "Hello everyone, thank you for coming tonight! I hope you've had a great time, but it is time for the kid's birthday present!" A couple of yells of excitement and joy ripped through the air. Kushina smiled. "I would like to declare Menma and Mito as the heir to the Uzumaki and Namikaze Clans respectively!" The entire crowd went ballistic. Whoops of joy and cheers surrounded the party. Kushina thanked some of the guests and went up to Menma and Mito. "Hey how are you two feeling?" They smiled. Menma cheered. "Great! I'm clan head and that loser isn't anymore." Kushina sat there stunned for a bit. "What?" Menma repeated himself. "Ummm, I'm the clan head, and Naruto isn't anymore?" Kushina put a hand over her mouth. _I can't believe it! I forget Naruto! A- And Minato tried to remind me._ She composed herself and went to Minato. "Minato." He whispered back. "What?" "I'll go and comfort Naruto." "Wha -Oh. Ok." Kushina made her way over to Naruto who was currently exiting the party. "Naruto!" Naruto smiled back cheerfully. "Hey!" Kushina frowned. "Are you ok?" Naruto smiled back again. "Yeah I'm just fine." He exited the party with Kushina looking worriedly back at him.

(+)(+)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Naruto was steaming. He was furious. He decided to go to his training place to blow off some steam. He glared at the rock. There was no more strange love for a village that hated him. No more loyalty. There was only hate for Kushina, Minato, Menma, and Mito. He hated them straight back. He pulled his fist back. He rammed his fist into the rock and utterly shattered it. He stood there for a second. Kyuubi was right. He needed to accept that his parents didn't care for him. Hatred was power. This was true hate. True anger. Unbridled hate lay awakened in his eye. Now, he did care. He hated them. He knew who they chose. He knew.

(+)(+)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 **The End**

 **Aaaaand that's a wrap! Naruto finally is born, starts training, gets neglected, beaten, and finally realizes his parents don't love him back. By the way, it was Itachi and Shisui who were fighting. One of Shisui's eyes goes to Danzo. The other one goes to Itachi. I have a different plan for that though. Anyways, did you enjoy? If so, please, READ AND REVIEW. MAYBE EVEN FOLLOW OR FAVORITE!**


	3. Reconciliation

**Hey! Weedle Bu is here! This chapter has a little more about Naruto training! Please enjoy! Please read my after chapter message also! It might clear some things up.**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The kunai whizzed past each other as the two Uchiha danced around the attack. Sharingan spinning wildly, Itachi flung his kunai. Shisui cursed as it slammed into his shoulder. Itachi smiled and flung his other kunai. It hit Shisui's other shoulder. Itachi teleported behind Shisui and reached for his kunai pocket. His eyes widened as he realized that there were 0 kunai left. Shisui looked up at him and smiled. The two kunai poofed into 2 clones of Shisui. They quickly grabbed Itachi's arm, and Shisui put his kunai against Itachi's neck. Itachi groaned. Shisui grinned. "It's ok. I'm older than you." Itachi smiled back. "True." Shisui face changed to serious. 'What should we do about the kid watching us?" Itachi frowned. "He is the Hokage's lesser known son." Shisui frowned. "Should we train him? He seems like a good kid." Itachi shook his head. "The Hokage might not appreciate that." Shisui smiled now and leaned in to whisper. " So Mikoto and Sasuke convinced Fugaku out of it?" Itachi smiled too. "Yeah! They made an agreement! They gave the Uchiha a higher seat of power and the Uchiha are moving closer to the village. However, the Uchiha need to be less strict and more welcoming to outsiders." Shisui leant in. " I have a secret." Itachi leant in. "What?" Shisui went back to serious. "I have the Mangekyou Sharingan. I gained it when Yochiro died. It comes at a great price. Don't ever try to get it. Promise me!" Itachi vowed so. Meanwhile, Naruto had moved close enough so that he could hear one thing. _Mangekyou Sharingan. I need it. It must be mine! I need to be able to compete with the Kyuubi's power! I will be better than my siblings!_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

After 10 years, it was time. The Academy was waiting. Mito and Menma walked with Minato and Kushina. Mito was skipping like the over enthusiastic daughter. Menma was smiling like the cool older brother. Kushina was fussing over Mito like the overprotective mother. Minato was giving a pep talk to Menma like the chill dad. Naruto was already at the academy glaring at the door, like the irresponsible son. Naruto pointedly looked away when his parents came in through the door. Sasuke was behind them with Itachi guiding him. He stared at Sasuke. He had met him when Fugaku came over with Sasuke in tow to make peace talks with Minato. Sasuke and Naruto were acquaintances at best. When all the parents left, a nice man with a scar on his nose and a brown ponytail entered the room. "Hello! I am Iruka. Welcome to the Academy! We will start off today with a test that is just meant to determine where everybody is at. After that, we will have a taijutsu tournament. Just taijutsu! No ninjutsu. Ok? Let's go! First, we will do the kunai test." Iruka proceeded to go through all the children… "Sasuke Uchiha?" Screams resonated through the air. The Uchiha groaned and flung his kunai almost half heartedly at the targets. 10/10 on kunai. With his other hand, he flung his shuriken toward the other. 10/10 on shuriken. "Great! Menma Uzumaki Namikaze?" More girly screams resonated through the air. 10/10 on both. Cue the screaming. "Wow! Mito Uzumaki Namikaze?" Clearly male cheers ripped through the air. 10/10 on both. "Awesome! Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze?" The entire room was silent. The Hokage had another kid? Naruto grabbed his kunai and tossed them to toward to the target. 8/10 and 7/10. Iruka broke the silence. "Pretty good!" Naruto internally grinned. _Deception is a shinobi's greatest weapon._ Menma, Kiba, Sakura, Ino, and Mito came up to him with sneers on their faces. "Oi loser. Great job." Naruto stayed quiet. "Oi loser. You hear me?" Naruto was lost in his own world. _I'll need to make a list of who had the Mangekyou Sharingan. Yeah, that'll-_ His thoughts were interrupted as Menma shoved him out of his seat. He stumbled for a second before steadying himself. "Yes?" Menma glared at him. "I said great job, Loser." Naruto was already bored. "Thanks." Menma was furious. He slammed his fist into Naruto's stomach. Naruto just looked up at him. The villagers had dealt him much worse. Naruto grabbed Menma's fist and pulled himself forward until his right ear was adjacent to Menma's left. He whispered to Menma. "I would suggest you leave me alone. I know of your … infatuation with your sister. Unless you would want that precious bond you have made with your sister to be destroyed, leave me to myself and I will do the same with you." Now, Naruto slammed his fist into Menma's stomach. Menma stumbled to the ground and coughed blood. Naruto stalked off. Naruto smiled to himself. _Deception is a shinobi's greatest weapon, but blackmail is pretty good too._ Mito rushed to him, tending to his wounds. Iruka didn't notice this. "Very good everyone! Now, let's start the tournament. First up …" Naruto sat down watching Menma beat his opponent. Mito humiliated her enemy. Sasuke was relentless in his beating. "Next! Kiba Inuzuka and Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." Cheers of "Kiba!" ripped through the Academy. Kiba grinned. He raced forward. Kiba thrust his right fist forward but withdrew at the last second hoping Naruto had fallen for the feint. Kiba spun around. The back of his right leg flew towards Naruto's head. It was met with air. Naruto had thrown his head back. Naruto grabbed Kiba's leg and used Kiba's momentum against him. He swung Kiba around him one more time, before smashing Kiba into the ground. Before Kiba could get up again, Naruto swung his leg into Kiba's head. He lifted Kiba by the collar and punched him out of the ring. Kiba crumpled to the ground, unconscious. The entire crowd was silent as Naruto stalked off. _I shouldn't have been so open. I need to be more secretive._

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

That night Naruto tried to go to the library. They wouldn't allow him into the Shinobi section. Naruto thought to himself. _I need to learn a jutsu that will hide my identity. What about the Henge? I know! I'll just ask Iruka! I need to learn how to sneak into places and possibly into the Uchiha compound._

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The next day, Naruto was busy trying to get most of the gang to stop bothering him. Menma had stopped bothering Naruto. In fact, he seemed to have some sort of new found respect for Naruto. Naruto endured it. At the end of the day, everyone had left the class except for Naruto and Iruka. Iruka looked up from his work. "Yes, Naruto?" Naruto smiled."Um … Could you please teach me the Henge?" Iruka smiled "Sure! Basically, you need to maintain a steady flow of chakra and use it to change your chakra into the shape you want to become! Your chakra will naturally fill the gaps of the shape you made." Naruto closed his eyes. He reached inside himself. There! Naruto's hair turned half brown. His eyes became less blue. _Not enough! More! I need more!_ His hair shifted until it was almost brown. His eyes were practically black. _Practically._ Naruto growled. "I'm sorry. Could I go and practice this somewhere else?" Iruka went back to his papers. "Ok. See you!" Naruto waved goodbye.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

He arrived at his training place. He started to meditate. Pulling the chakra from the depths of his being. He could feel it. Raging beneath his exterior. He roared and pulled it out. It was coming off of him in waves. Ripping his clothes. Tearing at the ground around him. He retreated into his mind focused his mental image. A 5 foot tall, brown haired, black eyed, Genin. Iruzaka Ryuzika was his fake identity. Graduated slightly above the average. The most ordinary child. He probably wouldn't advance past Chunin. Naruto could only describe his henge as one thing. Terrible. Any ninja who saw him would know he was a fake. He was too regular. He needed to change him. He needed some quirks to add. If a ninja saw a human who was perfectly normal and had no hobbies, they would know it was a Henge. The perfect Henge was mostly normal, but had some quirks. He adjusted the hair a little. Crinkled the uniform a bit. Put a scar on the arm. Changed the face a little. Made the face unsymmetrical. There! It was perfect! A normal person with some problems. Decently handsome. Living some unassuming life. He glanced up at the sky. What!? It was 5 a.m. already? He collapsed to his knees, breathing heavily. Blood leaked from his mouth. He had severe chakra exhaustion. Naruto rolled over. The adrenaline had worn off. He hadn't realized that he had been working the entire night. He groaned. _I am so fucked at the academy._ He treaded over toward the academy.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Iruka smiled over his class. The whole class was there. Barring Naruto. The door slid open, revealing a carbon copy of the Hokage. He had mud on his clothes. Grass was stuck to his hair. His black shirt and orange pants were torn and ripped. Bags under his bright blue eyes. Dried blood on his mouth. Dirt on his whiskers. Naruto made his way over to his desk. He collapsed the moment he sat down. Iruka groaned. "Naruto! " Naruto looked up sleepily. "Do I need to send you home for the day? You don't look ok." Naruto snapped awake at the mention of home. "No. I am perfectly fine. Thank you for the concern." Iruka groaned again. "Ok. We will teach the Henge today and then another Taijutsu competition. Let's go!" … Iruka let all the kids try the Henge. Naruto stepped up and became a perfect copy of Menma. "Very good everyone!" The Taijutsu tournament started. Naruto didn't hold back today. He barreled through Kiba and Shikamaru... "Next! Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze vs Sasuke Uchiha!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

They narrowed their eyes at each other. Sasuke rushed forward. Naruto's eyes widened. Sasuke was faster than he realized. Sasuke swung his right fist at Naruto. Naruto blocked it with his left forearm. Naruto blinked. _I can feel the hate in his blows._ Sasuke moved his left foot and swept Naruto's feet from under him. Naruto flipped over and put his hands on the ground making a perfect handstand. Now, Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw what Naruto was going to do. He put his arms above his head and winced as Naruto rammed his foot against Sasuke's forearms. Sasuke was taken aback. _He loathes someone. I can tell from his attacks._ Naruto pushed up with his hands and put some distance between them by flipping backward. Sasuke flew forward and smashed his fist into Naruto's stomach. _The pure resentment in Sasuke's blows is almost palpable._ Naruto winced and locked his right arm around Sasuke's knees. He heaved up and Sasuke toppled to the ground. Sasuke tried to kick Naruto, but Naruto grabbed his leg. Sasuke got up on his other leg and jumped at Naruto. Naruto tried to put some distance between them, but Sasuke had hooked his leg around Naruto's back. Sasuke smashed his fist into Naruto's face. Naruto flew out of the ring. They were both panting heavily. Iruka stared open mouthed at the taijutsu fight he had just seen. " V- Very good. Next …"

Naruto groaned on the outside. _I thought I would have to hold back, but he got me._ On the inside, he smiled. _I believe I have met a similar person,_ He started to get up, just to see a pale hand extended towards him. Naruto looked up to see his enemy. Sasuke. He accepted the hand and hauled himself up. They stared at each other for a moment. They both thought the exact same thing. _He is like me._

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

After the day's fiasco, Naruto didn't go home. He walked past his family chattering at the dinner table. Past the ramen bar he usually goes to. Past the Uchiha compound. Past the Hyuuga compound. Finally, he reached it. The library. He went into the bushes near it and closed his eyes. " **Henge**!" A young, relatively tall, brown haired, black eyed, genin came out. He walked up to the desk with a swagger in his steps. "Hello! I am Iruzaka Ryuzika! I would like to go into the Shinobi section of the library. I just became Genin. Here's my id." The young librarian smiled at him. "Not id needed. Just go right through that door." 'Iruzaka' grinned and sauntered through the door. He looked around suspiciously and stepped toward the clan history section. He packed up the books with details of the history of the Uchiha Clan, Senju Clan, Fuinjutsu, Taijutsu, Shurikenjutsu and Ninjutsu. He also grabbed some on Genjutsu. He decided that was enough for now, and went to the check in counter. He rented all the books. _Phew! She didn't suspect me! That means my henge is good enough. Oh. That's right. I need to tell my parents where I am going for Spring Break. I'll just tell them I am going camping! They will probably go camping too._ He stalked into his house. He saw Menma trying to get on the good side of Mito. He saw Minato reading the newspaper. "Hello Father." Minato barely looked up from the article. "Yes?" Naruto scowled slightly. "I would just like to tell you that I am going to go camping for the spring break." Minato wasn't even paying any attention. "Ok. Go have a good time on your playdate." Naruto sighed. _I said camping but you heard playdate. Dumb fuck._ Naruto grabbed a blanket and his wallet. He stalked off to his training site. _Ok! I'll start off with the Senju._ So he read. Read of the battles between Hashirama, Madara, Tobirama, and Izuna. _Tobirama. Tobirama made many jutsu including the Kage Bunshin jutsu, Flying Raijin jutsu, and Impure World Reincarnation._ This peaked Naruto's interest. _2 Hokages used this Flying Raijin jutsu! It must be good! Kage Bunshin sounded pretty good too. I don't know about something that has impure in it's name. Nah that's boring._ Naruto continued to read. _Both Izuna and Madara could stand up against Tobirama and Hashirama. The Sharingan is powerful, but not that powerful. No regular Sharingan could stand up against the Wood Release or Tobirama's insane jutsu list. That must be the Mangekyou Sharingan that those 2 Uchiha were talking about!_ Naruto continued even farther. _Tobirama wrote that he killed Izuna Uchiha. After that Hashirama and Madara battled again. Madara was more powerful than before. Rumors are that he took Izuna's eyes._ Naruto gasped at this. _Both Madara and Izuna must have had the Mangekyou Sharingan! Then Izuna died and Madara took his eyes! Madara got a lot stronger. That means that if a Mangekyou Sharingan is traded with another, they will get a different more powerful Mangekyou Sharingan. The fast one has the Mangekyou Sharingan! If someone else has the Mangekyou Sharingan, they could get the other, more powerful Mangekyou Sharingan by stealing his eyes! I need 2 Mangekyou!_ Naruto growled. He moved on to how Uchiha's awakened their Sharingan. _I see! If they experience a tragic event, they will gain another tomoe! If they experience one tragedy, they will have one tomoe. If they experience two tragedies, they will have 2 tomoe. If they experience 3 tragedies, they will get 3 tomoe which is the maximum. Therefore, 4 tragedies will make a Mangekyou! People who have experienced the most tragedy will have the Mangekyou Sharingan. The oldest, or most experienced fighters will have the Mangekyou Sharingan. Fugaku Uchiha is the clan head and is very experienced. He is also old and has had multiple friends die next to him. There is a possibility that he has it. Since the fast one has it, the other one might. That is very important for my plans. I think this could be as powerful as the Kyuubi._

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Naruto read about Shurikenjutsu. _Ok, so I need to use my wrist more. I could have gotten a 10/10 on both at the academy, but that's not enough._ And so, Naruto trained more. And more. He practiced his Shuriken. He used the last of his money to buy boxes of shuriken. They were flung across the meadow. On the first day, Naruto got about half of them in the target. On the second day, about 60% of the shuriken got on the target. Naruto's wrists became red and scratched. He lost his voice from dehydration. He trained for 8 hours a day. Multiple times, he collapsed on the ground. He pulled all nighters on several occasions. He was lost in his own world. Kunai were embedded into the target. Almost 80% of all his throws hit. His fingers were numb. His arms hung uselessly at his sides. He opened his mouth, but no sound emerged from his raw, dehydrated throat. He focused himself for one last test. Out of 100 kunai, he got 96 kunai in the bullseye. He decided he actually needed to read a bit. About three all nighters went by. He hadn't eaten very much. Naruto was pretty sure that he needed water. That didn't matter. He could get along without it. Naruto smiled. He had mastered using chakra to speed himself up. He had also learned the theory of the Shunshin He had finished pumping chakra into his feet so that he could run faster. He struggled to the pond. He took gulps of water. He rolled over on his back and smiled. _It is possible that I have been training too much. Anyways, I should do my final kunai test. Out of 100 kunai, how many can I make? I need to know!_ Naruto jumped to his feet. His icy stare concentrated on the target. He reached into his back pocket. Faster than most Chunin, his arm lashed out and kunai whipped through the air. _Thunk._ Naruto smiled. One hand could hold 4 kunai at once. He had 8 kunai at the dead center. Naruto grinned. This could be good training! He could test his kunai by throwing it at the target. Then, he could test his speed by seeing how fast he could go and retrieve the kunai. The target was about 50 meters away. If he got there in 5 seconds with chakra, then he was running at 36 kilometers per hour or about 22 miles per hour. Naruto grimaced. He needed to be faster. He reached into his backpack. His arm lashed out and kunai landed dead center. He started sprinting and counting in his head. He infused chakra into his leaps. _1…_ Naruto had gone about ⅕ of the field. _2…_ Naruto added more chakra. ⅗ of the field was behind him. _3…_ Naruto added more chakra that circulated around his body. The chakra coursed through his veins and coils. Naruto whizzed past the target and smashed into a tree which broke in half. He gasped as he felt his forearm break. He looked behind him at the broken tree falling over in slow motion. He could only think one thing. _Shunshin no jutsu!_ Naruto came to a stop about 150 meters away in about 3 seconds. His arm hung at his side. Naruto smirked. _How fast I've gotten. How fast…_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Naruto arrived home the next day. He went straight to his room and recounted his skills. _Ok, my shuriken and kunai accuracy is amazing. I've learned how to pump chakra through my feet and I can do a slower Shunshin jutsu that goes about half as fast as the real one for less chakra. I've learned that the Mangekyou Sharingan can be completed by another one. Pretty good for someone who is not even a genin. However, I need to get the Flying Raijin no jutsu and the blue orb my dad made. I saw Menma and Mito doing it._

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

He was interrupted from his thoughts as a knock came from his bedroom door. He was instantly on guard. _One of those pesky villagers? Family? What?!_ Naruto glared at the door before inhaling and calling out a soft, "Come in." The door opened. Menma came in looking a bit nervous. "H-Hey Naruto." Naruto groaned. "I thought I told you if you bothered me, I would expose you to the whole village, our parents, and worse," Naruto lowered his icy glare on Menma, "Mito." Menma cringed. "I know! I just," Menma inhaled, " I just wanted to ask for help." Naruto almost choked on his own saliva. "W-What?! Ask me? Why me?! I literally want to" Naruto caught himself." Never mind." Menma looked at him weirdly. "I wanted to ask you for help with Mito. You are the only person other than me who knows about my c-crush. Anyone else would think I am a freak." Naruto narrowed his eyes. "I do too." Menma flinched. Naruto continued. "However, in many clans, incest is very common. Why do you think all Uchiha members have black hair and the Sharingan? Or all Nara members have similar tendencies? All Uzumakis have red hair. You are clearly an Uzumaki from your appearances and Mito is as well. I am a Namikaze from my appearances. If the Uzumaki Clan wants to grow again, then it is obvious that you and Mito should marry or procreate." Menma looked surprised. "O-Oh. Ok, so this is going to sound kind of weird. I want you to get on Mito's bad side so that I can comfort her." Naruto almost laughed. "I'm already on this family's bad side. You want me to get on the bad side of the only member in this family who doesn't hate me? You probably hate me the most." Menma winced. "I know I wasn't the best brother, but I only disliked you because you scared our parents." Naruto was silent. "Fine. I'll help you with your retarded plan. Leave." Menma turned away. When he was almost at the door, he turned back and gave a gentle smile. "Thank you. Thank you Naruto." As he left the room, he didn't notice tears streaming down Naruto's face. _Thank you Menma. Thank you too._

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 **The End**

 **Phew! That was really tiring. I'm sorry for not posting on Thursday, but I needed to make sure this chapter was as good as I could make it! I'm going to address something now. 1st: Naruto was reading Tobirama's book. It had his notes on the Sharingan. Tobirama would notice that if he killed one Uchiha, another Uchiha close to him would grow stronger. Naruto made an inference that Mangekyou + Mangekyou = Eternal Mangekyou.** **Shisui had a Mangekyou and Fugaku had a Mangekyou too. Before you say that only brothers can use each other Mangekyou, I have a plan for that. Naruto's jutsu list goes Henge, Kawarimi, and Shunshin. Naruto's Shunshin is about half as fast as a real Shunshin. 150 meters in 3 secs. That is 50 meters per second. Or 180 kilometers per second. 2nd: Naruto is still a kid who desires his parent's or sibling's love. He hates Kushina first. She betrayed him with the Clan Head fiasco. He is reconciling with Menma. He is regular towards Mito and has respect for Minato. Menma's thank you means a lot to him. 3rd: Naruto's kunai and shuriken skills are about high Chunin level. 4th: Naruto and Sasuke will become friends or at least sparring partners. Next chapter, some serious drama is going to go down! Can't tell you a lot though.**


	4. The Fight

**Hey! Weedle Bu here! I have a present for you all! A brand new chapter! It has a lot of cool shit in it!**

 _()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

Naruto growled. _Jesus Christ! The academy is so boring! Who cares which clan the Shodaime Hokage was from? Nobody cares! When you're in a fight with someone, knowing 5 members from the Senju Clan isn't going to help you! Seriously! How the hell does knowing the Nidaime's main jutsu is the Flying Raijin going to help you? Oh I'm cornered by Shinobi. Let's sift through my memories for important information. Well, the Shodaime was from the Senju Clan. The Nidaime used Flying Raijin. Damn, with all this important information, I'm guaranteed to escape alive!_ Naruto groaned. Iruka was a good teacher, but his lectures were so boring. Naruto smiled inwardly. _Well, at least I'm a shadow clone. Threatening that Jonin was a good move._

()

(Flashback)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

()

Naruto gasped as another heavy fist rammed into his rib. He internally winced as he felt something crack. He looked up and saw a kunai descending onto him. It ripped into his shoulder. Naruto was a little worried. This could be taken too far. The man in front of him whipped out his other kunai and smashed it into his other shoulder. Naruto grit his teeth and started gathering chakra. The man in front of him stood back to admire his handiwork. Naruto smirked. _Fatal mistake._ Naruto muttered something. The man leant in. "What was that demon? I'm afraid I didn't hear you over your screaming?" Naruto muttered it again. The man chuckled at his rather retarded joke and put his ear to Naruto's mouth. Naruto was rather tempted to bite down, but said it a little louder. "S-Shun.." The man was angry now. "Speak up demon!" The man jolted as a kunai was placed in front of his neck. A calm voice spoke. "I am afraid I wasn't talking loud enough. I said Shunshin no jutsu." The man gulped. Naruto continued. "You will give me your id and then, you will tell me if there is a jutsu that allows one to make a solid clone. Go." The man reached into his pocket. He whipped out a kunai and slashed at Naruto. However, when he tried to attack, Naruto had already teleported to the other side of the man and stabbed his arm. The man howled as he felt his left arm go limp. Naruto was rather irritated. "Do it!" The man sobbed. He gave Naruto his id. "Gaku Inuzuka. Jonin. Good thing you're drunk. If not, I have no doubt you would be at least twice as fast as me. Gaku, do you know a jutsu that makes a solid clone that has no element to it?" Gaku nodded. "T-The Shadow Clone jutsu." Naruto continued. "Very good. Now, write on a scroll how to do it." Gaku whimpered as he felt a needle jabbed into his arm. "This is a poison. It will kill you in 20 hours. If you give me real instructions, I will return in an hour and administer the antidote to you. Write." Gaku wrote the instructions down. Naruto continued. "Good. Stay here. I will be back if it is real." Naruto teleported away.

()

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

()

Naruto read the instructions. He groaned. He probably only had enough chakra for 20 or so clones. Compare that to his siblings who probably had enough for hundreds. Fortunately, Naruto only needed one. He imagined himself in his head. He divided his chakra and moved the chakra to become the shape of himself. It filled out the shape. From his hair to his toes. His very atoms were filled with chakra. He looked up to see a faded version of himself. _More chakra._ Naruto closed his eyes and repeated the steps with more chakra. He turned to the left to see a slightly more colored clone. Naruto closed his eyes and poured a load of chakra into his clone. The clone was very realistic. However, something was off. It was slightly discolored, shorter, thinner, no whiskers, and a faraway look. Naruto realized chakra wasn't the problem. It was the chakra coils. Naruto groaned. This was going to take a long time. And so, Naruto trained. Added more chakra. Too much. Decreased chakra. Too little. After this cycle repeated itself, Naruto finally found the right amount of chakra. Next. The whiskers. Naruto realized these whiskers weren't appearing because the way he made the chakra coils spin in the body was different from his own. Naruto spun the coils the other way. Whiskers appeared. Color. According to Gaku's explanation, he needed to put himself into it. Naruto frowned. What? Put himself? Naruto sighed. His eyes snapped open in realization. _Emotions. Experiences. Memories._ _Those are what make me me._ Naruto closed his eyes. Every beating. The hatred. The gratitude. The determination. The promises. Naruto poured all of that into the clone. Everything that made Naruto. The clone slowly opened it's eyes. "Hey." The clone smiled. "I am you." Naruto smiled. He dispelled the clone. Naruto fell to the ground gasping. His reserves weren't depleted, but it left a good dent in his reserves. Naruto groaned. _Everytime I learn a new jutsu, this happens. I learn it in a night, but my reserves are almost depleted. Damn it!_ Naruto got up and opened his backpack and took out his other needle. _Maybe I shouldn't give him the 'antidote'. Meh._ _I only injected him with water anyways._

 _()_

 _()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

()

Gaku was terrified. It was 19 hours. 59 minutes. 53 seconds. 7 … Gaku gulped 6… 5… 4 … 3… 2… Gaku mentally said goodbye to his family. 1… Gaku remained still for another 30 minutes. He opened one eye. He felt his wound. Something liquid was slowly trickling from his needle stab. He touched it with his finger and licked the substance with. His Inuzuka tastes could tell this was water. Gaku cursed. This brat had injected him with water! He had been played! He couldn't even trace the brat with the kunai because the brat used his own kunai against him! Damn him!

 _()_

 _(End Flashback)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

()

The real Naruto smiled. His shadow clone had just dispersed. He got the knowledge from today's lecture, and read about Fuinjutsu. He kinda understood the basis. Fuinjutsu was made from painted seals people make with chakra. People used it to add weight, store things, and to seal things. Well, they had a week long break starting tomorrow. Naruto hefted his scrolls and headed home.

 _()_

 _()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

()

Naruto entered the home. It was empty. He sighed. Minato and Kushina had left with Mito and Menma for Jiraiya's place. Naruto sighed. Unlike his parents, Naruto knew exactly why Jiraiya hated him. He had heard a conversation between Jiraiya and his parents. Jiraiya had explained how Naruto's chakra gave off a feel similar to Orochimaru. Naruto had tried to get close to Jiraiya, but Jiraiya just gave him cold stares. Naruto and Jiraiya had mutual dislike for each other. However, that was nothing compared to him and Tsunade. She absolutely loathed him. The feeling was returned. Naruto hefted his scrolls and went to the field where he had learned his Shunshin.

 _()_

 _()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

()

Naruto decided that he needed to increase his strength. His actual punches were rather weak. After examining himself, Naruto had learned multiple things. His speed was very high. His kunai and shuriken skills were incredible. His chakra control was amazing and his chakra reserves were smaller than his siblings, but were still rather large. His actual strength was rather low. What better way to improve his strength than increase the gravity on himself? Naruto read up on gravity. _Ok, so I need to make my chakra heavier. I need to learn how to make seals._ Naruto shaped his chakra. He formed his chakra into normal shapes first. Circles, Squares, Triangles, Dots, and Ovals. He made those smaller. Put chakra into it. First, he made a scroll and wrote his seal. He personalized it with his own chakra. It was time to try it. Naruto had conserved his chakra so he still had a good amount of chakra. Naruto placed his kunai on the scroll and made the **Ram** seal. The kunai disappeared. Naruto smiled. He put his hand on the scroll and pushed chakra into it. The kunai appeared. Naruto grinned in victory. He knew the basis of Fuinjutsu.

 _()_

 _()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

()

Naruto memorized the formula for chakra addition for a gravity seal. He closed his eyes and shaped the seal on his hand. He added his own twist and made it temporary. The gravity seal had 5 levels. Naruto closed his eyes and added chakra. Naruto was instantly crushed to the ground. Naruto screamed in pain. His previously broken ribs cracked again. _Shit! I added too much chakra! I went straight to level 4! I need to reduce my chakra output!_ Naruto roared and reduced the gravity level to 0 again. He checked the amount of chakra he put in the seal. He divided that by 4 and put that much chakra into the seal. Naruto was forced to his knees. The pressure on his body was tremendous. Naruto rose to his feet trembling. Naruto spent the next 2 days trembling. He trained through raising his foot and keeping it in the air. When the 2nd day came around, Naruto could move around to the point of being slightly faster than the average civilian _._ However, Naruto constantly needed to add chakra to his spine to keep himself from being short. _I need to train with this. I'll run around Konoha 10 times._ Naruto gritted his teeth and pushed off with his feet. Every time his foot came up, he could feel the gravity push it back down. However, Naruto resisted. He pushed forward. On the 4th time around, Naruto was panting like a dog. On the 7th time around, Naruto was ready to collapse. Near the 9th time, Naruto was effectively dragging himself. At the 10th time, Naruto collapsed. He crawled. He felt Uchiha eyes on him. Byakugan stared at him. Nara eyes lazily wandered over him. When Naruto finally arrived back at his training place, he blacked out. He smiled internally as he started to pass out. _I can feel myself getting stronger._

 _()_

 _()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

()

Naruto spent the rest of the week practicing Fuinjutsu. From gravity seals to storage seals to the basis for the Flying Raijin, Naruto worked throughout the week. He got to the point to where he could make a basic Flying Raijin Seal. It was his dad's type of seal and it just alerted his dad where the seal was. If he put it on someone, his dad would know where it was, what it was, and would be able to teleport to it. Naruto only had two more things to do.

 _()_

 _()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

()

Naruto was almost ready with his first personal seal. He placed it on his eyes. It disappeared. When he activated it, chakra was sent to his eyes and he would be able to see things slightly faster than a regular person would be able to. His second seal was a seal he put on someone. When he activated it, he could hear what the seal could hear. It was rather difficult to make, but what could he say? Even though he was more Namikaze than Uzumaki, most people with even slight Uzumaki blood were prodigies at sealing. Well, this was rather useful in most situations. He could bug someone very easily. Naruto smirked. _I can use this on Mito and Shisui._

 _()_

 _()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

(Menma P.O.V.)

I was feeling rather happy today. I had beaten Sasuke in the test and Mito had agreed to go to the market with me. I thought it was a date, but she didn't. That reminded me of something else. Naruto. That caused me to frown. He said he was going to help me with Mito, but he might go overboard. He might just beat Mito to the point of death and then tell me to go and comfort Mito. I sat down with Kiba, Sasuke, Choji, and Shikamaru. We started off our lunch normally. Kiba would make a corny joke. Shikamaru would mutter something about it being troublesome. Choji would ask me for extra food. Sasuke would grunt. I would chat with them. That was until a deep voice interrupted. "Menma." I flinched as I recognized Naruto's voice. I felt a slight sensation of danger, but I pushed it to the side. "Yes?" Naruto continued. "Come." I looked up just to see his icy stare on Sasuke's deadly gaze. A flicker of recognition flashed through their eyes. I grabbed my lunch and stood up. I apologized to the group and went with Naruto. We went to sit at his personal table. He would normally kick out anyone who he didn't want. It was sort of a honor to sit with him in a weird sort of way. Naruto placed his hand on my ear. I flinched. Naruto explained. "I bugged Mito. I put a seal on her shoulder. We can both hear what she hears." I raised my eyebrow. That seemed a little advanced for someone not even out of the academy. We both pushed chakra into our seals. Mito's voice became clear in our heads. "Sakura… Ino… Hinata … I have something to tell you guys." We could make out squeals from Sakura and Ino and a gasp from Hinata. "Do you like someone? Oh my god! Tell us!" The chanting from Sakura and Ino was clear over the hearing seal. Mito took a breath. "Ok. I like ….. Kiba-kun!" The actual scream could be heard from here. Both Naruto and Menma winced from this. A somewhat insane grin creeped across Naruto's face. I winced. I knew of Naruto and Kiba's mutual dislike. "Naruto.." I warned. He grinned at me."Better get ready to comfort Mito. This is the perfect chance."

 _()_

 _()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

(Mito P.O.V.)

I couldn't believe it. I had just confessed my longtime crush. Ino and Sakura had screamed and Hinata had gasped. Sakura nudged us. "Look! It's Naruto" I turned around to see my brother's shadowy form stalk over to Kiba's table. Kiba glared at him. "Last time was a fluke. You want me to go for real?" Kiba's question was loud. Naruto had an insane grin on his face. He grabbed Kiba's shirt and lifted him up by the collar. "You want a piece of me! Huh?!" Naruto slammed Kiba against a pole. Naruto closed his eyes and muttered " **Kai.** " Kiba threw a punch at him. Naruto caught it. Kiba tried to sweep Naruto's feet from under him. Naruto jumped up over Kiba's foot, and while he was still in the air, smashed his foot into Kiba's stomach. He propelled off of Kiba's stomach. Kiba coughed blood. He and Akamaru became 2 Kibas. Naruto grinned and made an unfamiliar hand seal. They both simultaneously screamed " **Gatsuga!"** Naruto was hit straight on from the front. This is why I love Kiba so much. His wildness. His love for animals. His power. However, Naruto poofed away. A different Naruto appeared behind the clone of one Kiba and hooked his arm around Kiba's neck. The other real Kiba growled at Naruto. "Stop it!" Naruto's grin widened and pulled harder. The other Kiba poofed into Akamaru. Naruto kicked him and stomped on Akamaru. I ran in front of Akamaru. "Stop it." Naruto's insane grin disappeared. It was replaced by his ice cold stare. I shivered. Between his insane grin, or stare, I would pick the insane grin every time. His mouth opened to hear a word I dreaded. "No." Naruto whipped out a kunai and raced toward me.

 _()_

 _()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

(Menma P.O.V.)

I saw Naruto sprint toward Mito. How was he so damn fast?! I pumped chakra through my feet. Just before his kunai could rip through her, I grabbed the hand with the kunai. His face was next to mine like when he punched my before. "Menma. Get out of the way." I grit my teeth. "No. She is our sister. You will not hurt her." Naruto was making his decision. "Very well. Take Mito out and I will continue to fight Kiba. If either of you interferes again, I will not hesitate again. Go." I shivered and grabbed Mito. I ran out of there, tugging her hand. She was crying into my jacket. "He's a monster! We need to tell Chichiue!" Around this time, the parents were starting to come and pick up the children. Kiba got up and threw another punch at him. Naruto ducked under it and smashed his shoulder into Kiba's ribs. Everyone could hear an audible crack. I winced. Naruto swept Kiba's feet from under him, and while Kiba was in the air, Naruto rammed his fist into Kiba's other rib. Kiba lay on the ground and caught Naruto's kick. Naruto ripped his foot out of the grasp, and smashed his foot into Kiba's face. "KIBA!" Hana, Kiba's sister, rushed in front of him. She whipped out a kunai. "Stay away from him!" Naruto's normal scowl disappeared. A serious expression surfaced and he whipped out a kunai. Naruto wasn't even out of the academy. Hana was on of the best Genin to ever emerge from the academy. They raced toward each other.

 _()_

 _()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

()

Hana feinted left, but raced right, trying to get behind Naruto. Naruto concentrated chakra behind his eyes and threw himself backwards. Hana raised her kunai and tried to attack. Stab. Parry. Thrust. Dodge. Slash. Block. Hana would attack, but Naruto would block. Naruto would then take the offensive, but Hana would parry somehow. This went on for a long time. At the end, they both were panting heavily. Naruto started to make **Tiger**. Hana barked and her 3 ninken came to her side. " **Gatenga**!" Hana and the dogs transformed into buzzsaws and raced toward Naruto. Hana was an inch away from Naruto. Naruto disappeared. She and the ninken came out of the buzzsaw transformation, and sniffed the air. One of the ninken fell to the ground with a yelp. Another ninken was hit in the neck, and crumpled to the ground, unconscious. A third ninken was smashed into the side of a tree. Hana looked around fearfully. Nobody had seen anyone do those actions. A hand grabbed her by the neck. Naruto appeared behind her, and smashed her into the ground. He kicked her face into the ground. Naruto turned to see that everyone was watching him."Any takers?! Weaklings want to face me?!" A sneer appeared on his face. "Nobody wants to?!"  
 _()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_  
Mito ran up and slapped him. The insane smile returned. He teleported out of here. Mito broke down crying. She grabbed my jacket. "Why is he so evil?! We need to tell Chichiue! He can't be allowed to continue like this! He almost killed Kiba and Hana! What the hell! That grin on his face isn't normal. He isn't normal! Every time I'm near him, I feel that I am going to die!" She grabbed me even harder. "I'm so lucky to have you, Menma. If you weren't here, I would have died." Naruto appeared in front of us. "Where is mother and father?" Mito sobbed even harder. I kept her away from him. "They are at Jiraiya's. They will come home in 4 days." Naruto grinned. "Good. See you around, Mito." Mito whimpered into my shirt.

 _()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

Naruto was training in his normal field. His Shunshin jutsu was almost as fast as a real Shunshin jutsu. A silky voice interrupted his training. "Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." Naruto turned around to see someone with glasses and silver hair. "Who might you be?" The other man pushed his glasses up. "Hello. I am Kabuto Yakushi. I would like it if you met a friend of mine. He has taken an interest in you." Naruto grinned. "Very well. Tell Orochimaru that I will meet him in 3 days at his base." Kabuto's eyes widened. "H-How did you… Nevermind. I will inform him." Naruto smiled. His full plot was almost coming to reality. _I kinda like that guy. A bit sad that I bugged him earlier this week. I am going to use Orochimaru to take me out of the village. The timing is set up perfectly. Soon. Very Soon._


	5. From Plan to Reality

_**I'm back! I'll try to post one each Friday, and maybe one tomorrow.**_

 _ **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**_

Naruto had a smirk on his face. His Shunshin jutsu was exactly as fast as a normal Shunshin. He had mastered Substitution, Henge, Kage Bunshin, Shunshin, and knew how to redirect a Flying Raijin Seal and how to disable one for a maximum of 10 seconds. He whipped out his kunai as he sensed a rather familiar chakra sense.

.

"Sasuke." Sasuke had his regular nonchalant mask on. "Naruto." Naruto turned towards him. Sasuke was looking rather bored. "Why did you ask me to come here after school?" Naruto thought for a second. "I sensed a soul akin to mine."

.

Sasuke's expression changed to intrigued. Naruto continued. "You hate someone in your family." Sasuke nodded. "You too?" Naruto shook his head now. "I don't just hate one. I hate all of them." Sasuke started talking. "I hate my father for always paying attention to my brother. I have only love toward my brother and mother. My brother spent some of his time with me, even though he was rather busy. My mother was just caring. I am going to show my father what he missed." Naruto chuckled at this.

.

"You are different from me. You plan to show your father what he missed." Naruto's insane grin spread across his face. "I plan to kill them." Sasuke glared at him. "I don't particularly like the Yondaime. However, he is our Hokage and Menma is my friend. I will fight you if necessary." Naruto chuckled. "Don't worry. That time will come. However, right now, …" Naruto disappeared and reappeared behind Sasuke. "You can't hold a handle to me."

.

Naruto hit the back of Sasuke's neck. "However, make sure that you grow powerful. Of all the people in this earth, I've decided that you or one of your descendents will kill me. Go. Make sure my family grows in power also. I want at least a good fight." Naruto appeared in front of Sasuke's closing eyes. "Goodbye, Sasuke. We will meet again." Sasuke collapsed to the ground.

 _._

 _()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

.

Naruto entered the lair. A snake tongue darted out toward him. "Hello, Naruto-kun." Naruto looked back at the pale yellow irises that emerged from the darkness. "Orochimaru."

.

Orochimaru laughed. "You're quite a brave one. What did you want to talk of?" Naruto smirked back at him. "I'll be honest with you. I put a Hirashin Seal on your base the moment I entered the base. If I activate it, the Yondaime will learn of it immediately and he will be able to teleport to it. Your base and position will be compromised."

.

Rage flashed through yellow eyes. Orochimaru hissed at him. "How dare you! Blackmailing me is not a good choice boy!" Naruto chuckled. "We both know that you are not as powerful as my father. If you lock me up, I can activate the seal with my thoughts. You are at a disadvantage." Orochimaru looked outraged. "How dare you?! I could kill you if I wanted to in a second!"

.

Naruto grinned again. "If you do, the seal will activate. Either way, I only want a small favor. I want to establish a way of communicating between us." Naruto produced a small radio from his cloak. He gave it to Orochimaru. "Keep it on your person at all times. If you don't, I will alert the Yondaime of your position."

.

Orochimaru hissed. "Very well. You are quite the clever one, Naruto-kun. I have no doubt that you will grow very strong in time." Naruto bowed. "Tomorrow, I will probably alert you. You will be near my house, and you will be ready to cause a distraction at any times. I know that you know where my house is. Be ready to escape with me at any time."

.

Orochimaru took the radio and placed in his cloak. "Very well. However, I am not as fast as the Yondaime. He will reach you before me." Naruto shook his head. "I will alter his Hirashin seal. It will buy us a couple seconds. I can also Shunshin. He will also need to take care of his family at the same time."

.

Orochimaru laughed. "You really planned this all out. Very well. I will allow this … insolence to pass." Naruto was almost out of the compound. He turned, his ice blue eyes drilling into Orochimaru's soul. "Don't kid yourself. You couldn't not allow this to pass if you wanted to." Orochimaru shivered. That kid was gonna be one of hell of a ninja.

 _._

 _()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

.

When Naruto arrived home, he fell to his knees gasping for breath. The only reason he hadn't curled into a ball in the middle of the conversation was because the Kyuubi's killing intent had canceled Orochimaru's out. Even then, the combined killing intent was a little too much for him. Naruto focused for a second, and he went into his mindscape.

.

The Kyuubi growled at him. " _ **Human. The time for the deal has come. You said you wanted to make a deal with me. What deal is that?.**_ " Naruto smiled. "Well, you said if I removed part of the seal, then you could do other stuff. Could you rile the chakra up and cause Kushina, Menma, and Mito pain for a minute or so?" The Kyuubi thought for a second. " _ **One minute? Yes. However, the Yondaime will probably add to the seal and then I will not be able to do it again."**_ Naruto chuckled. "That's fine. After all, leaving Konoha is a one time thing." His chuckle started to grow in size, before it became full blown laughter. Naruto was howling in joy. Tears of joy appeared at the edge of his eyes. _Finally. I'll be free! Free!_

.

The Kyuubi was a little concerned. _**'The way this is going, he is going to end up insane."**_ Naruto got up, and wiped his tear away. He walked over to the seal and ripped off the corner. This established a mental link between them. It also allowed Kyuubi slight control over Mito, Menma, and Kushina. However, ripping the seal off causes a great amount of pain. The Kyuubi neglected to tell Naruto this. Oh well.

 _._

 _()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

(Mito P.O.V.)

Menma entered our room. He looked a bit nervous. I put away my book and sat on my bed. "What's up?" Menma smiled. "Well, I was wondering, if you liked anyone. In a romantic sense." I paused. "Well, I thought I liked Kiba. But, he was pretty mean to me the other day. After Naruto beat the shit out of him, he accused me of not helping him and his sister. I guess, I don't really like anyone romantically." Menma's face twitched. He inhaled. "Mito, I like someone romantically." I almost squealed. My cute little brother, Menma, liked someone. "WHO?!" I practically screamed.

.

Menma looked pale. "She is very beautiful. She is in our class. She has beautiful hair. She is one of the best in the class. She protects the people she loves. I know my love for her is wrong. But no matter how wrong it is, I still love her. I've known her forever and she is also my best friend." I became a little bit jealous. I was his best friend. I jumped up. "I'm your best friend! " He smiled gently at me. "That's true."

.

It took my brain a couple of seconds to comprehend what he was saying. I sat down. Menma had a crush on me?! "Me?!" I squeaked. A massive blush covered my face. Menma took my face in his hands looked me directly in the eyes. "Yes. I, Menma Uzumaki Namikaze like you, Mito Uzumaki Namikaze in a romantic way." I blushed even harder if possible. "B-But, you're my brother! That's wrong!"

.

Menma looked at me with a blush. "Incest is rather common in Konoha. All Akimichi are fat. All Nara are smart and lazy. All Uchiha have black hair and Sharingan. The Uzumaki Clan needs to expand again. Naruto doesn't care. Chichiue and Haha both are open minded. They will be ok with it."

.

I looked at him carefully. Menma was the best brother and not to mention … pretty handsome. He was strong, and protected me from Naruto today. "Then …" I kissed him gently. I pulled away on the verge of fainting and blushing heavily. He looked at me rather amazed. He leant in for another kiss.

 _._

 _()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

(Regular P.O.V.)

.

Then Menma and Mito heard a scream from downstairs. They rushed downstairs. Naruto lay on the ground curled in a ball. He was screaming. His eyes were shut tightly. Blood dripped from his mouth. He was curled up in a fetal position. In that moment, Mito hated him. All of her emotions burst out. She was still in a love drunk state. Mito believed that he did this so Menma and Mito couldn't get together.

.

Naruto fell to the ground howling. Mito started to scream at him. "I hate you! Why are you always so evil?! What did Kiba-san, Menma-kun, Hana-san, or even me do to deserve your hatred?" Menma was rather pissed with him too for almost killing Mito. "That's right! You hate everyone for no reason! What is wrong with you?!"

.

They continued screaming at him. Naruto woke up from his pain induced state. He heard the key word. Mito, sobbing, screamed at him. "You're a monster! You know that?! A monster!" Monster. Monster. Why? He wasn't a monster. Why did everyone call him a monster? Every beating had monster. Every kunai that had hit him. He was not a monster. Everyone called him a monster. Why did everyone always call him a monster? He wasn't a monster … was he? He hated that word. That word was the one …. he hated the most! Naruto slowly rose to his feet. "Mito…Menma... Shut up."

.

The other two siblings were shocked."Mito. If you don't be quiet now, I will kill you. Do you know what I think everyday when I see you with your parents and Menma?" Naruto looked up with bags under his eyes. His eyes were red and tears of hatred streamed down his face.

.

"Every day, when I see you, I wonder what it would be like if I killed you. If I took a kunai and ran it through your neck. What would the look be on Minato and Kushina's faces be like? Would it increase if I slid the kunai through Menma's body? Would Minato be able to react if I cut Kushina into little pieces? Would he try to stop me if I tried to ram my fist through his ribs. What would happen after I was covered in the blood of you all? When your organs are on the floor. Your bodies are laying there. I would sit there laughing. I would be arrested. However, it would be worth it."

.

Menma and Mito were utterly terrified. Mito started to sob. Naruto sneered at her. "Is that all you can do? Can you just sob? That doesn't matter. When Minato and Kushina come home, what they will see is 2 dead bodies."

 _._

 _()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

.

Naruto whipped out a kunai and hurled himself toward Menma and Mito. He appeared right in front of Mito and slammed her into a wall. He grabbed Menma by the throat. A fist smashed into his stomach. Naruto flew across the room before slamming into the wall making a dent in the wall.

.

A clear voice cut through the air. "Naruto, I heard everything. You will not kill anyone. You will be put in jail or a mental institution until you are deemed fit to come out." Minato and Kushina appeared in the room in full battle armor. "And, if you break out, I will stop you. You will kill nobody if we have anything to say about it.

 _._

 _()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

(Minato P.O.V.)

A small chuckle made it's way from Naruto's mouth. It moved to the back of his throat and grew to a deep hearty laugh. It grew louder until it was full blown hysterics. Naruto was screaming in pure hysteria. "AHHHHHH! You think you can stop me?! I planned this all out!"

.

My eyes narrowed. "What do you mean you planned this all out?" Naruto guffawed even louder. "I planned for Menma and Mito to kiss. I didn't plan to feel that much pain from gaining communications with the Kyuubi, but it helped. I planned you hearing my little speech and I planned me hitting Mito and Menma. I planned you and Kushina coming in the room at the last second and smashing me into the wall. However, this is what is going to happen in the next few seconds. Kyuubi now!"

.

Mito, Menma, and Kushina ruptured into pain. Red chakra blossomed from their seals. "I got the Kyuubi to disrupt their chakra. Now, you will select to seal the chakra again, giving me enough time to escape. However, I am going to stay here to torture you some more."

.

I ran to Mito and made a shadow clone to help Menma and Kushina. Naruto continued. "Then, my shadow clones will run into the room now." 2 shadow clones ran into the room and took their place next to Naruto. "They have the scrolls for Hirashin and Rasengan. Then, the clan compound will explode except for this room, right about now."

.

Explosions rocked the earth and the entire compound burst into flames. The temperature rose as I finished sealing the Kyuubi back and whipped out my Hirashin seal. I threw my kunai into the air. I was teleported to a field. A little note was in front of me. _I interfered with your Hirashin seals. You will stay here for 10 seconds before being able to teleport back._ I gritted my teeth and was forced to wait for 10 seconds. When the 10 seconds were up, I teleported back to the house.

.

Naruto had his kunai to Mito's neck. "You will now take Menma and Kushina out the house." I grit my teeth and did so. Naruto grinned. "Now I will throw Mito into the fire." He heaved Mito's body and threw it toward the fire. While I was racing to catch her body, I heard Naruto's voice echo through my head. "Then I will make my escape. Orochimaru!"

 _._

 _()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

 _(Minato P.O.V.)_

I couldn't believe it. Naruto had tricked, played and utterly destroyed me. He had multiple opportunities to escape, but he chose to stay just to torture me. The Fourth Hokage! Outsmarted by an Academy student.

.

Kushina groaned. She brought her hands to her temple. "Ahhh! My head! What the hell happened?" Her eyes snapped open as she surveyed the scene around them. "Minato! The house!" She got up on her feet and yelled, " **Suiton: Mizudeppo!"** I watched on as the flames around the compound were put out. I dropped to my knees. I had failed. I had failed to protect Menma, Mito and Kushina. I had also failed Naruto. As both a parent and a Hokage.

.

Kushina's eyes widened. "Menma! Mito!" She grabbed them and forced some chakra through their seals. Menma and Mito groaned and rubbed their heads. Mito's eyes snapped open. "Menma!" Kushina pestered them. "What happened? Mito? Menma?" Menma's eyes shot open. "He tried to kill us." Kushina nodded. "I know. What happened after that?"

.

I interjected. "Naruto contacted the Kyuubi and had him disrupt your chakra flow. He got rid of 3 of us at the same time. That forced me to seal it again, and I threw my kunai at him. I ended up teleporting to a field where I couldn't go back for 10 seconds. When I came back, he had a kunai on your neck Mito. Then, he threw you at the fire. I caught you, but before I could give chase, he called out to Orochimaru, who was hiding on the other side of the house. Orochimaru and Naruto escaped on one of his summons."

 _._

 _()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

 _(Regular P.O.V.)_

.

Menma's eyes narrowed. _How dare he! He almost killed Mito! Who hates the snake man? Ummm … I know I'll go to Ero-sennin! He hates the snake man!_ Menma got to his feet and started racing to Jiraiya and Tsunade's house! Jiraiya would help him! Menma raced toward the house on the edge of the Konoha.

.

Minato shouted at him. "Menma! Wait! We'll get him together!" Menma shook his head as he ran ahead. "This is my fight!" Menma pumped chakra through his feet and jumped over a building.

Minato prayed to god that Menma would be safe. However he didn't notice the red haired blur that shot after him until it was too late. "Mito-chan!" Kushina screamed. Minato's eyes drooped. _Crap. I'm out of chakra. Menma …. Mito ….. Bring your brother back!_

.

 _()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

 _(Regular P.O.V.)_

.

Menma arrived at Jiraiya's house panting. Mito came to his side a second later. Menma yelled at the house. "Ero-sennin!" Familiar white hair popped out from behind a plant. "Yes?" Menma started explaining. "Naruto defected from the village with Orochimaru! We need your help! Chichiue is exhausted!" Jiraiya's eyes narrowed and he summoned a toad. "Hop on! We'll chase the evil brat and snake man until we get them back!"

.

Menma and Mito readied themselves as the toad leapt over buildings. They caught sight of the tip of a snake tail. The snake had long since left the village and they had taken about an hour to catch up to it. Orochimaru suddenly shot past both Mito and Menma and slammed into Jiraiya. Jiraiya was knocked off of the toad and the toad disappeared. They watched in awe as the 2 Sannin fought. Jiraiya yelled to them. "Go! Find the evil Gaki! Bring him back!" Jiraiya was forced to focus as Orochimaru launched another attack at him.

.

Menma and Mito shook themselves out of their stupor and launched themselves onto the lake next to the Valley of the End. They arrived only to see Naruto making his way across the Valley of the end. Menma called out to him. "Naruto! We're here to bring you back!" Naruto stopped. He had a black cloak on with the hood on. He pulled his hood off and turned around. "Menma….Mito…." An icy blue stare drilled into him. "Die."

 _ **.**_

 _ **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**_

 **DONE! Sorry for the wait! Cliffhanger also! How do you guys like it? Please Read, Review, and if you liked it, Favorite it! Until next time.**


	6. Family Fights

**New chapter.**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Instinct. Instinct is something that is fundamental for every shinobi. Any shinobi over Chunin would be able to recall multiple occasions when a sixth sense alerted them of an approaching kunai. And so when a small part in the back of Menma's head told him that something was about to happen, he screamed. "DUCK!"

Mito heard this and did so. The twins ducked as 2 kunai flew over their head from behind. Both kunai disappeared in a 'poof' and 2 clones appeared in their places. The shadow clone grabbed the other one and threw him at Mito. It kicked Mito into a wall. Meanwhile, the other shadow clone stood to face Menma. Menma stared at the real Naruto stood there with a glazed expression on his face as all of this happened. Menma was forced back to the fight when the shadow clone lunged at him.

Menma dropped under the shadow clone. He grasped a kunai and he tried to stab the shadow clone, but it twisted to one side and brought its foot back for a midair kick. Menma flipped back before this could happen. He settled into his pose as the shadow clone relaxed into an unfamiliar pose.

On the other hand, Mito was having a little more trouble with her clone. She attacked with her kunai. The clone blocked the kunai and rushed at her. It feinted to the right, and it tried to scythe her legs from underneath her. Mito jumped over the leg and flipped sideways. She swung her foot at his head, but he caught it with his left hand. He swung her around and hurled her towards Menma.

The shadow clone jumped at him while making hand signs. **Tiger→Boar→Ox→Dog→Snake. "Kawarimi no Jutsu!"** Menma's eyes widened as the shadow clone in front of him was replaced by Mito. Menma opened his arms to try and catch Mito. However, a cloud of smoke appeared and the shadow clone emerged from it.

.

Menma's eyes widened even further. Menma had no defense and the shadow clone drew back his fist. The shadow clone rammed his fist into Menma's stomach and Menma spat out blood. "H-How?" Menma croaked. The shadow clone drove his fist even further into Menma's chest, and Menma groaned. The shadow clone grinned. "I henged into Mito. The other shadow clone did the Kawarimi jutsu and replaced himself with me." Menma grinned.

.

He grabbed the shadow clone's hand which was driven into his stomach. Mito, who was thrown behind Menma, came up from behind him and propelled herself off of Menma's hunched over back. She yelled and slammed her heel into the clone's head. The clone dissipated. The other clone growled and rushed them.

.

Mito blocked a fist, and Menma ducked under the clone's leg. They surrounded the clone. Mito threw her right fist and Menma threw his right fist. The clone grabbed their wrists. He swung them around and flung them into the water. Mito stood up and jumped over the clone to try and get behind him. The clone narrowed his eyes and jumped at Mito. It grabbed a kunai and stabbed to the right from his perspective. Mito moved her arm to block.

Naruto's clone stopped, swung around, and rammed his leg into the other side of her head. Mito fell to the ground. The clone twisted his body and threw multiple kunai at Mito.

5 kunai slammed into her back. However, before he could kill Mito, a blur flashed past Naruto's vision. Menma appeared there, panting, with kunai riddled throughout his back. "Mito… We can't beat him." Mito's green eyes widened. Menma continued. "We need to use _**it.**_ " Mito gulped before nodding. They both closed their eyes. Slowly, red chakra poured out of their seals and surrounded their bodies.

The clone narrowed his eyes. However, before he could react, Mito and Menma flashed past him. The clone popped. Naruto turned toward them. His eyes were closed and his lips were twisted into a sneer.

"Trash." Even in their Kyuubi cloak, Naruto could see them flinch. "You can't beat me. You lack want. I have need. I have something that I am fighting for. You have nothing but your reputation." His frosty blue eyes opened. "One can not fight if one does not know what they fight for. So I will give you something to fight for." Naruto's eyes locked on Menma's. "If you fail to kill me today, I will kill Mito." His eyes switched to Mito. "And, if you let me live, I will kill both you and Menma." Naruto performed the same jutsu and 3 clones appeared behind him. "Now the fight begins."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Jiraiya growled as Orochimaru's neck stretched out. Orochimaru opened his mouth and bit into something … hairy? Jiraiya grinned. "Getting old Orochimaru? I would never have believed that you would fall for the **Needle Jizo** trick. Then again you can be tricked pretty easily. Why are you taking the brat away?" Orochimaru detached his mouth and summoned a snake. **"Kuchiyose no jutsu!** I never wanted to take the brat in! He blackmailed me!" Jiraiya countered it. **"Kuchiyose no jutsu!** As if a 12 year old could trick a Sannin!" Yellow pupils met black eyes. They both growled and started making hand signs. Fist met fist and toad met snake as the battle between the two Sannin raged on.

Menma closed his eyes and focused his Kyuubi chakra. He shot past Mito and rammed his fist into Naruto's stomach. Naruto popped into a cloud of smoke. Another Naruto stood with the other two shadow clones. He growled. Naruto and his clones raced at Menma. Menma flashed past them. The 2 clones dissipated, but somehow, the real Naruto dodged. Menma's eyes narrowed. _How did he dodge? That was my fastest attack. Chichiue said that the Kyuubi chakra made me faster than most Chunin!_ Naruto created a shadow clone. It nodded at him and it rushed off towards the Sannin.

.

Orochimaru hissed as he dodged a chakra infused punch. He grabbed Jiraiya's arm and swung him off of the snake into the ground. He paused to take a breath but looked up when Naruto appeared in front of him. Orochimaru hissed. "What the hell do you want brat?!" Naruto looked at him calmly. "I want a seal that can stop the Kyuubi's chakra." Orochimaru growled. "What do I get out of it?" Naruto glared at him.

"You forget your place Orochimaru." Orochimaru calmed himself. Many of his precious experiments were in that base. "Here is a piece of paper. Stick it on their forehead and they will become unconscious." The shadow clone dipped his head and rushed off. Orochimaru grinned. _When your fight ends, Naruto, Kabuto will have finished cleaning the base out. Your blackmail will be useless._ However, before he could think further, Jiraiya rushed back at him.

The shadow clone raced back just to see Naruto barely dodging Mito's attacks. The shadow clone flung himself at Mito and landed on her back. She growled and tried to shake him off, but Naruto grabbed on and reached over with the seal. He slapped it on Mito and watched as Mito sank into unconsciousness. Naruto grinned at the victory as the other shadow clone dissipated. However, Naruto was distracted from the victory as a rage filled scream ripped through the air. He looked up and his chakra eyes were invited to the sight of Menma's fist centimeters from his face. Naruto's mind started to race. _I need to switch with something! Even if I try to Shunshin away, the distance between us is too close! But, there are no logs near! All my shadow clones have been dispersed!_

Naruto was many things. He was also very good at different things. However, if there were 2 things that he was exceptional at, it was the manipulation of emotions and the ability to make use of his surroundings. A devious grin formed on his face as he noticed that Menma was forming a blue ball in his other hand. Naruto did the signs. **Tiger → Boar → Ox → Dog → Snake.**

Menma saw red. It clouded his vision. He hated the person in front of him. The thought consumed him. It filled him up to his very being. How dare that man! That was Mito! Gentle, loving, caring Mito! And this man dared to hurt her!

He distantly remembered his father's lessons on the Rasengan. He growled and raised his hand. That man … he would kill him! A blue orb filled his palm. He saw the man's expression as his fist came closer to that man's face. From surprised to panicked to calm to devious to gleeful all in less than a moment. Menma closed his eyes in joy as Menma realized he would finally be able to kill the man who dared to touch his Mito! He slammed his fist into the body in front of him. Red clouded his vision.

He plunged the Rasengan into the body in front in gleeful fury. His claws ripped through skin. He finally opened his eyes as he saw the body in front of him. He flipped the still body over to look at the face of the enemy he had slaughtered for touching his Mito! His grin widened even more as he looked at the face. Then his grin disappeared.

His entire body went cold. Lying in front of him, bruised, bloody, and battered, lay Mito. The love of his life. The one person who he loved more than anyone else in the world. The Kyuubi chakra vanished in an instant. Mito lay completely still. There were claw marks on her legs. Bruises littered her body. However, the worst part was that her stomach was completely destroyed. Most of the skin was ripped off and it was clear that almost all of her ribs were broken. A voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Do you know what the best part is? The best part is that I didn't do this!" Naruto started laughing. "I never touched her. Sure I beat her up a bit and stabbed her with the kunai, but this … THIS WAS YOU!" Naruto's laughing turned into hysteria.

"You declared you loved her! You told her that you loved her! And then … and then you did this! You ripped her into pieces! Her ribs are all broken and she has internal bleeding! Her left leg is broken and she's almost dead! How does it feel? To know that you, Menma Uzumaki Namikaze almost killed your sister and your future lover!" Menma's mind was consumed by one thought. _I … I did this. How could I? I … How?! How? How could I? .… I did this._ Menma let out a blood curling scream. Naruto's voice cut through his thoughts again.

"You know what else is just great? She'll live! And you will never be able to look at her in the face ever again! I don't even need to kill you! You're basically dead already! Every time you see her you'll think this: I hurt her. I almost killed her. It was me." Menma's mind was dark. It was filled with self loathing. But the self loathing … It changed into something else entirely. It was filled with loathing for Naruto.

Naruto had done this to Mito. Not directly, but nonetheless. He jumped at Naruto catching him by surprise. Menma screamed. "YOU!" He made the Rasengan and forced it into Naruto's chest.

.

Naruto spat out blood. The Rasengan slammed into his chest and destroyed his skin and bones. Naruto was pushed backward by the pure force until he slammed into the side of the rock. He clutched his chest. _What power! For a 12 year old nonetheless!_ Naruto groaned. He looked up at Menma who stood there panting. Naruto grinned as he pointed behind Menma. Menma whirled around to see Naruto's fists centimeters from his face. Menma leant backward and he let the fist sail over his head. Menma punched the shadow clone which dissipated immediately. He sighed. But he felt …. cold.

.

Menma looked at his chest to see the tip of a kunai emerging from his chest. He heard Naruto from behind him. "You were surrounded. You did an admirable job in countering the clone, but you forgot about the original." Naruto twisted the kunai. "Did you really think I would let you go off free after that little trick with the Rasengan?" Menma groaned as another kunai was stabbed into his body. He heard Naruto mutter distantly. "Shadow Clone jutsu." Three more kunai were planted into his back. The clones tossed him onto the riverbed. His vision started to blur.

Menma snapped back to reality as he heard Naruto's voice. All of Naruto's hysterical laughter had vanished. In its place stood a cold calm and logical voice. "Don't worry. You and Mito will survive. But next time, if either of you interfere with my plans, I will kill you. Remember. I was merciful. Tell Minato and Kushina that would you?" Menma's vision became black. His consciousness started to fade away. His only thoughts were filled with _Mito. Please don't hate me…. Please…_

 _._

Naruto limped away from the site, blood dripping from his mouth. _Damn. That Rasengan did a lot more to me than I thought it would._ Jiraiya crashed down to the ground wrestling with Orochimaru. Naruto calmed himself down. "Jiraiya." The 2 Sannin froze. Jiraiya snarled. "What?!" Naruto grinned. "Menma and Mito are almost dead. You better go take care of them." Jiraiya's eyes widened. He snarled. "Be prepared brat. Next time I see you, you're dead." Naruto bowed. "Farewell to you too." Jiraiya jumped away.

Naruto turned and faced Orochimaru. Orochimaru hissed at him. "What should I do now?" Naruto looked up. "You can give me your base. If not, I don't care that much" Orochimaru laughed. "You're blackmail has worn off. I had Kabuto clear the base of everything important." Naruto laughed. "Did you think I would actually only have one threat?" Orochimaru was at his boiling point. "How dare you! You impudent brat! I'll kill you now, blackmail or not!" Naruto drilled his icy stare into Orochimaru. "Do you remember the radio I gave to you? From what Jiraiya has told Minato, you store many things in your neck." The snake growled. "What of it?" The fox looked up at the now cloudy sky. "The moment your throat touched the radio, it planted seals in your neck. If I activate the seal, then the Yondaime Hokage will arrive in your throat." Yellow eyes widened. "Y-You! How?"

.

Orochimaru calmed himself. He grinned. "I'll admit it. You beat me." Naruto dipped his head. Orochimaru laughed. "When the other 2 Sannin couldn't, you succeeded. It'll be very interesting to see how you turn out in the future." Naruto laughed. "It would be nice if you didn't attack Konoha for a bit. I want the Yondaime and his family to become soft and complacent." Orochimaru grinned. "Very well. It was a pleasure meeting you." Naruto turned to leave. "Likewise." Naruto walked off. He gripped the area where his heart was. He winced. _The Rasengan didn't hit me there. So why does it hurt there?_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 **BOOM! He left the village, left Orochimaru, and destroyed his home. How was the fight scene? Too slow? Please Review! Give me feedback!**


	7. Training

**New chapter! The next chapter will be posted on a Saturday.**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Naruto grinned as he entered Orochimaru's hideout. Well, it was his hideout now. _Very suitable. It has a good amount of space for training. Enough food, water, and scrolls to last me for about 3 years. I'll be about … 15 when I run out of food and water. Anyways, I need to get down to mastering the Flying Raijin. The Rasengan also. I think the Flying Raijin should be first._

Naruto grabbed his bag and pulled out a slightly wrinkled yellow scroll. He unrolled it and sat down on one of the many chairs scattered throughout the lab. Naruto's blue eyes narrowed as he read through the scroll.

 _Before you start, you'll need some materials. You'll need a good number of kunai, a basic understanding of fuinjutsu, and a steady stream of chakra. First, you'll need to make a summoning contract between yourself, and the seal you put on a kunai or somewhere else. You will need to infuse chakra in the kunai or marking. When you activate it, you will be instantly transmitted to the marking or kunai. Be prepared for the sudden change of surroundings. To make a summoning contract, you'll need to know everything about the seal. There will need to be a link between the seal and yourself. It is best to put your very being, soul, feelings, and emotions into the seal._

Naruto grinned. He had already gotten practice with putting his "soul" into another thing. This would be just like the shadow clone.

He grabbed a kunai. Naruto closed his eyes and imagined his seal. 2 circles with a dot in the middle of the smallest circle. The dot had 6 rays extending from its center outwards. The rays had 60 degrees between each other. The rays stopped a little after they went past the bigger circle. At the end of every ray, a small curved line emerged to the right of the line. Naruto grinned. _The seal was done._

 _._

Naruto planted the seal on the ground. He infused his chakra and put his blood into the seal. The scroll had said that one needs to put blood in the first seal regardless if the jutsu worked or not. Now, Naruto started the difficult process of putting his being into the contract. _My being._ Naruto forced his memories into the seal.

From when he was little, craving attention from his parents.

He was held by his father, when he did well on a test.

To when he beat Menma in a race.

To when he and his siblings ran off into the market with his parents chasing after them.

Naruto shook his head vigorously. _No! That's not who I am anymore!_ More memories of when he was young filled his head.

His mother holding him when he cried.

Menma laughing with him at a corny joke their father made.

Buying fruit with Mito at a stand.

Telling his father that he would surpass him one day.

Naruto screamed. _Not this! What's happening? Why?! That's not who I am!_ Naruto forced memories into his mind. When he was rejected by his parents. By his siblings. Beaten by the villagers. When his parents took away the last thing he had. When he finally _broke._ He left the village. He destroyed his home. Threatened Orochimaru. Defeated Menma and Mito. Naruto filled his head with the memories he had now. Who he was. He put his true self into the kunai. The seal glowed briefly as if to accept them.

Naruto fell to the ground. He growled. "What… What the hell was that?" He grabbed the scroll desperate for some type of explanation. _Some people believe that experiences are what define a person. That is one part of the Hirashin. However, without the second part of the actual person's being, the seal will just trigger unwanted memories._ Naruto hissed.

What was the 2nd part of the actual persons being? Naruto groaned. He looked down at himself. His black cloak was covered in blood, and he suffered from slight chakra exhaustion. He went searching around the compound for a bed. After looking for about an hour, he found a bed. Naruto crashed onto it and his whole world went upside down.

He found himself in front of a cage holding a massive orange fox. Kyuubi growled. _"_ _ **Why?"**_ Naruto was confused. _**"Why did you allow them to live?"**_ Naruto started. "Because I! I …." He was shocked.

Naruto could find no reason that he let them live. Kyuubi showed his teeth. " _ **Why? Because you are still weak."**_ Naruto fell to the ground under the massive killing intent. He gasped for breath.

Kyuubi continued. _**"You are unable to let go of your family after all that talk of killing them. You need to affirm your faith in your ideals and conviction. Your conviction,"**_ Kyuubi's red eyes glinted. _**"is lacking!"**_ Suddenly Naruto found himself awake in the real world. He had gone to sleep at 8 and he had woken up at 8. He growled. _I need to reaffirm my conviction. Why did I let them live?_

Naruto grabbed his equipment and walked out of the cave. He wandered through the jungle for a little. He sat down on a rock and grabbed his canteen.

 _Why did I let them live? What is my goal? Does my life … truly have no purpose?_ Naruto growled. _No! I have a purpose! My purpose … is to give my family as much pain as possible! My goal is to hurt my family! Death … Death is too good for them. I'll remove their ability to have children! Menma always used to speak about how he would have a family and be Hokage. I'll make Mito and Menma barren. I'll kill Minato and Kushina. Then … I'll raze the village to the ground!_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Naruto's mind wandered to the Flying Raijin. _Humans have 2 parts to them. Their memories … and their ideals! But Kyuubi said I lack conviction in my ideals._ Naruto's blue eyes opened in realization. _I talk of killing … but I haven't killed anyone! Fine. I'll kill someone. I'll kill someone who has hurt me in the past._ Naruto got off of the rock and started on his way to Konoha.

He grinned as he spotted a team doing a patrol. About 3 miles away from Konoha, Naruto finally spotted a potential victim. 2 boys, 1 girl, and 1 Jounin. Naruto tailed them from a respectable distance. The team split and Naruto trailed Kiba. Kiba stopped to sniff the air at a small clearing. Naruto emerged from the bushes. Kiba turned around and glared at him. " _You."_ Naruto smirked. " _Me."_

Kiba growled. "You disgust me. How could you do that to your brother and sister?! The village?! The rest of the class?! Your family?!"

Naruto laughed. "I'll tell you how I did it." Naruto's tone lowered. "I took a knife in my hand." Kiba's eyes widened. Naruto looked up at Kiba. Kiba found himself trembling. Naruto took a step forward. "I grabbed Menma and put the kunai against his back." Kiba fell to his knees. He took another step. "And I shoved the kunai deep into his body." Kiba had to support himself with his hands. His eyes were wide. _He's going to kill me! I can feel his killer intent!_ Kiba vomited.

Naruto stopped in front of Kiba. He kneeled down until he was at Kiba's level. Kiba looked up at him. He saw Naruto. Cloaked in black. A strange grin plastered on his face. Naruto spoke calmly and slowly. "Kiba. Death is too good for my family. However, that is not true for you. Leaving Menma alive was proof of my weakness. I am going to kill you now to destroy that weakness. It's nothing really personal. But I need to kill someone. And I remember you. So, take a good long look. This is the person you bullied and taunted for 3 years." Naruto brought a kunai to his hands.

He grinned. "Karma's a bitch. Isn't that true?"

Naruto stabbed down with the kunai. Kiba's vision turned red and Inuzuka Kiba knew no more. Naruto stood still. He slowly got to his feet. He shakily turned to the road. "That felt," Naruto breathed out.

"Amazing."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Naruto arrived at his cave a few hours later. He went straight to his bag. He planted his marking on the ground. Naruto stared at the seal. He transmitted his memories into it. He didn't fight back against the memories he didn't want. Naruto put his drive into it. It wasn't working. Naruto put in his memories of killing Kiba. Naruto stood 4 feet away and tried to teleport. After a minute or so, Naruto teleported to the seal.

 _I see. The Flying Raijin makes a summoning contract on the seal. You make an emotional bond. Humans have 2 things that define them. How they want their life to be and how their life is._

 _I want my life to be one that hurts my family. My ideal is how I wanted my life to be. My life wasn't the same as my ideal. One of my ideals was killing, but my life didn't have any killing. But with Kiba, I expressed my ideals with saying I was going to kill him. Then I followed through with ideal._

Naruto's icy eyes narrowed. _Therefore the summoning contract is an emotional connection between you and the marking. The emotional connection only happens when you make ideals and actually follow ideals. It only worked because I swore to kill Kiba and I went through with that ideal. In short, the Flying Raijin only works if you have ideals and live by those ideals. If you are at acceptance with who you are, the emotional connection and the summoning will work. After that, it's just chakra control._

Naruto groaned. The chakra control that caused the time dilation was another problem. Naruto grabbed another kunai and marked it. He added an amount of chakra. Naruto threw it. He activated the seal. It took about 50 seconds this time around.

Naruto read through the scroll. He scanned through the pages until he found the word "too much chakra" _If you add too much chakra by a lot, your organs will all be transported to different seals. I learned this when I tried to teleport a rat with a little too much chakra. Well I say a little, but it was a lot. If you add only a little amount of chakra over the needed bit, you'll only lose a fingernail or so._

Naruto gulped. _I need to add chakra in small bits and slowly reduce the time in between activating the seal and teleporting. I'll set a timer._ Naruto set the mark. He threw the kunai and activated it. After 30 seconds, when the kunai had long since fallen to the ground, Naruto teleported to the kunai. Naruto took the amount of chakra he had added to decrease the time from 50 seconds to 30 seconds. He added that amount of chakra to his current amount of chakra and activated the seal with the new amount of chakra. The time reduced to 8 seconds.

Naruto frowned. If his chakra control had been correct, the new amount of chakra should have reduced the time to 10 seconds. He added the smallest amount of chakra he could. It reduced the amount of time to a little less than 8 seconds. If Naruto had to guess, he would say 7.9 seconds. Naruto threw it again. 6 seconds. Naruto groaned. The time was random compared to the amount of chakra. Naruto couldn't add or decrease chakra in constant amounts each time. His chakra control wasn't that good. The Flying Raijin needed utmost control.

This was going to take a while.

After practicing for 4 hours and getting the time down to a solid 3 seconds, Naruto got to work on the 2 of the three jutsus he planned to learn. Naruto's taijutsu was already at a high chunin level. His transition from move to move was graceful and his moves were refined to a tee. However, his speed wasn't as great as a Jounin or a powerful chunin. Being the son of the supposed "fastest man alive" or maybe the "fastest man ever", Naruto was born with an almost ridiculous reaction time. The new technique worked by adding chakra to 3 senses and his brain which enhanced his reaction speed. It allowed him to see things in slow motion. However, his speed also slightly increased. He could smell things in a greater detail, he could hear things that a regular human couldn't, and see things in slow motion. He could even think faster.

Naruto decided he needed to test his new jutsu. He formed 5 shadow clones and tied his hands behind his back. Naruto blindfolded himself. "Ready … Start!" Naruto couldn't see anything. Therefore he needed to use his hearing to dodge his clones attack. He also couldn't block because his hands were tied. Naruto's heard something from his left. He leaned back as he heard a fist fly past where his head had been before. Naruto jumped over a leg which tried to scythe his legs from under him.

One of the clones started chanting. They all started chanting. Naruto grimaced. They were fighting in a cave so the sounds of the chants reflected and Naruto couldn't hear where their attacks were going to come from. He grimaced as he felt a fist smash into his ribs. Naruto had the air knocked out of him when one of the clones kicked his legs out from under him. Naruto focused. He strained his ears. He could barely distinguish from where the chants were coming from. He counted six spots from where the sounds were emerging from. Naruto frowned. He had only made 5 clones. Something was off. Naruto pumped chakra into his ears.

He could distinguish 6 spots with some trouble. One of the sounds became weaker for a second. Naruto felt a fist hit his stomach from the aforementioned direction. _The clones take in breaths when they're just about to punch._ Naruto heard another one of the sounds become weaker. He dodged from said direction. He felt the air from a fist sail over his head. _Good. I've found the pattern._ Naruto continued to dodge. However what was that 6th sound.

After he had dodged countless attacks, Naruto found himself hardpressed to counter the new strategy the clones had made. The clones had taken to holding their breath. Naruto instead pushed chakra to his feet. This made them sensitive to vibrations in the earth. Every time a clone moved, he could sense it. He dodged and dodged. Finally, after hours of practicing, Naruto untied himself and dispelled the clones. _I see they made another shadow clone as the 6th sound to try and catch me off guard._

Naruto made another shadow clone. It pumped chakra throughout its entire body. When Naruto does this, he can move at about 180 kilometers per hour. However, he only can use it for about 20 minutes straight before he needs to take a break. However, when Naruto performs his senses jutsu, he can use it for multiple hours before needing a drink of water. The only thing which was hard about the jutsu was the fine chakra control required.

The clone started holding up numbers. It flashed through each number so fast that every number had less than a tenth of a second before the next number came up. A regular chunin would be hardpressed to find even one number. However, Naruto pushed chakra into his eyes. He started to recite the numbers at superhuman speed. This went on for twenty minutes or so. After that the clone dissipated. Naruto grinned. He would classify himself as a rather powerful chunin.

Naruto continued this training regimen for many months. In the morning he would lower his time for the Flying Raijin. He would continue to work on his taijutsu and ninjutsu. Near noon, he would research Uchiha Shisui and Uchiha Fugaku. After that he would work on improving his hearing, senses, and seeing things in slow motion. He would finish the day with more taijutsu practice.

After many months and years passing full of training like this, he had effectively reached as far as he could in terms of seeing, hearing and feeling. He was walking by when he saw a rock. He turned his fast vision on and threw the rock into a nearby creek. He had watched it fall. He had been able to fight 13 shadow clones before it finally touched the water. He dropped a pebble and added chakra to his feet. When the pebble hit the ground he felt the almost nonexistent shock wave. He could also hear one of his shadow clones heart rate when it was lying. Naruto grinned. In those years, his hate for his family had done nothing but increase.

It was time to learn how to make the Rasengan. Naruto had reduced the time for the Flying Raijin down to half a second. Naruto grabbed the scroll. Naruto looked up. A small genuine small played across his face. _It's been almost 2 years since I left. I just realized today is my birthday. I'm 15._ Shaking his head free of the distractions Naruto decided to take a trip. The town might have some new news about that Akatsuki organization that had been popping up.

Naruto walked past the entrance of the town. Vendors shouted at him to buy their things. His ears pricked up. "News about Menma Uzumaki Namikaze! Savior of the shinobi world! Narumi Uzumaki Namikaze! The newest addition to the Hokage's family! Buy here! 10 percent off!" Naruto stood in the middle of the road. Shaking. _They dare? They dared to replace me? They dared to_ _ **forget?**_ Naruto turned to the vendor. He fished some money out of his pocket. He had raided on of the richest men in the Fire Country to get money.

The vendor looked up. The blonde stranger shoved a fistful of money into his chest and grabbed a copy and walked off. Naruto was steaming. He reached his hideout and made multiple shadow clones. He growled at them. "You guys have 2 weeks to complete the Rasengan. After that, get ready for my old henge to come back. I haven't used it in ages. GO!" The clones rushed off to do the task. Naruto composed himself and performed the Henge. _In this henge, I am Iruzaka Ryuzika. The biggest nobody in the entire shinobi world._

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Menma grinned as fangirl after fangirl threw themselves at him. Over the years, his appearance had changed quite a bit. His muscles were more prominent and his red hair had grown to his neck. He wore a standard Konoha Chunin outfit. However, no matter how many girls threw themselves at him, he only had eyes for Mito. Her hair had grown to her lower back and she had a rather nice and shapely figure. She was beautiful and wore a Chunins vest much like himself.

A tap on his shoulder distracted him. A rather normal, brown haired, Chunin had tapped him. The Chunin grinned.

"Hello. Mr. Menma Uzumaki Namikaze?"

"I'm Iruzaka."

"Iruzaka Ryuzaki."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 **Cliffhanger and time skip! Naruto has returned to the village for a bit! Next chapter will be about Naruto before he returned to the village. I thought it would be stupid if Naruto left in Ch 6 just to return in CH 7. This was mostly a filler chapter sort of. If you liked it, review, follow or even favorite.**


	8. Yugakure

**Hello. I have a new chapter. I took what you reviewers said into consideration and tried to add more detail about what the characters are doing. Somebody called it a copy n paste plot which is true because I effectively had the same plot as every other Naruto Neglect fanfiction out there. However, next chapter, the story will start to diverge from the mainstream Naruto Neglect and become a bit more unique.**

 **Enjoy.**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Menma smiled. "Hey there Mr. Iruzaka! Do you need something?" Iruzaka grinned back. "I was wondering if I could ask you some questions. Is that alright?" Menma chuckled. "Sure." Iruzaka continued. "So I'm a reporter from another town and I heard that you are being called the savior of the shinobi world. The last one who held this title was your father I believe. What happened to you that gave you this status?"

Menma stretched and sat down on the grass. "There was a leader of this organization called Akatsuki. It was made up of only S-rank criminals making it one of the most dangerous criminal organizations. The leader of that organization was trained by Jiraiya of the Sannin. Jiraiya almost died fighting him. He made it out and got Konoha key information. The leader had a special Doujutsu. I fought him and almost lost but Mito, my sister, intervened. She stopped him from killing me and allowed me to get back in my special mode. Mito and I worked together to defeat him and we finally beat him."

Iruzaka let out a whistle and sat next to him. "Wow! That's one hell of a story. Could I ask about that special mode that you used to beat the leader?" Menma answered. "Alright. It's called Sage Mode. It's really powerful and sort of gives me a boost in terms of power and speed. However, I can only hold it for some amount of time."

Iruzaka continued. "So can your sister use Sage Mode?" Menma smiled. "Yes. She's not a perfect Sage, but she'll probably be one by the end of the month." Iruzaka's eyes widened. "Wow! That's really cool! So, this next question is a little more personal. What do you think about having a little sister?" Menma scratched the back of his head. "Oh I'm a bit nervous about it, but I'm really excited too!" Iruzaka's eyes narrowed. _This next question will determine how this conversation will end._ Iruzaka smiled amiably. "That's so awesome!"

"So, how does it feel that you are the only male kid in the family?" Menma's eyes narrowed. "I'm not. My brother left the village a long time ago. But I'm basically the only male kid in the family now. I hate my brother." Iruzaka grit his teeth as he pretended to take notes. _The feeling is mutual._ Menma continued. "He almost made me kill Mito." Iruzaka frowned. "I'm sorry to hear that." Menma laughed, his attitude making a complete one-eighty. "Don't be." Iruzaka got up to leave. "Thank you for letting me interview you. I'm sorry but I need to go now. It was nice meeting you." Menma waved it off. "Alright. Bye!"

Iruzaka stalked out of the village. Naruto released his henge and made a shadow clone. He whispered his instructions into the clone's ear. " _Go tell the clones who are making the Rasengan that they need to accompany you. Tell them that they need to go and kill a village. Slaughter everyone inside of the village. Burn all the buildings and destroy some. Mangle all the people inside of the village. Leave two alive. Tell them to go to Konoha. Make sure that they hear that Naruto is scared of Uchiha Shisui. "_ The clone nodded and rushed off to the eight clones Naruto had left at his base. Naruto sat down and closed his eyes.

 _I'll run into Konoha and demand to meet the Hokage. When I meet Minato, I'll tell him that an entire village has been slaughtered by a man with yellow hair, blue eyes, and whisker marks. He'll know it's Naruto. Then the two I leave alive will come into Konoha and say the only man who could defeat him would be Uchiha Shisui. Menma and Mito will insist on going, and because Uchiha Shisui leads their squad, he will go with them. I'll dispel the clones and I'll know how to use the Rasengan. Then, I'll fight Uchiha Shisui._

 _It'll be a battle of the Shunshin and I'll keep my Flying Raijin as a final tactic. I'll take Mito hostage and tell Menma to surrender himself. He'll tell me everything he knows about Sage Mode. I'll kill him and Mito. Then I'll attack Konoha and with Shisui's eyes, I'll fight Fugaku. I'll take his eyes and I'll have the other form of the Mangekyou Sharingan._

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The clone rushed back to the base. He ran past the stalagmites and ducked underneath the stalactites. He jumped over a rather large rock and arrived in front of a clone. It had a glowing blue ball in its hand. The new clone congratulated him. "Good, disperse yourself soon." The clone ran to where the other clones were relaxing. He let a wry smile emerge. "Boss sent us a message. He said that we need to attack a village. We need to kill everyone in it except for two people. Those two people need to think that we left them alive by accident."

The clone continued. "They need to hear that the only person we are afraid of is Shisui Uchiha. They need to hear our name. Menma and Mito both have this new special power called Sage Mode. We'll blackmail them to give us Sage Mode. I believe that the toads taught him how to use Sage Mode. Jiraiya uses Sage Mode and summons toads. Minato as well. I believe that Menma also would be a summoner of toads meaning that toads teach people how to use Sage Mode." The other eight clones nodded their agreement.

The now nine clones raced off toward one of the smallest villages in the Shinobi World. The Hidden Hot Water Village was screwed. It had only ever produced two ninja who would have stood a chance against Naruto. However, both Hidan and Kazan were away from the village.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Kochizan yawned. It was 1 a.m. and his shift would end soon. He was a Chunin before Yugakure had decided to take a turn towards peace. So he was rather confused and suspicious when an shinobi who had no identification showed up at the entrance of the Village in the middle of the night. "Do you have any business here?" Naruto's regular scowl changed into an insane grin. He disappeared. Kochizan looked around, bewildered. He looked down to see a knife emerging from his chest. Naruto had teleported behind him. "Sorry. It's nothing personal. I just need your village." Kochizan's vision became blacker and blacker.

He crawled to his headset and radioed his friend, the alarm man. "Bells …" He managed to rasp before Naruto stabbed him again. There was a short pause before alarm bells started ringing. Shinobi turned merchants stumbled out of their houses wondering why the bells were ringing at this ungodly hour. Bells only ring during either lockdown, a new hour, a celebration, or an …. an emergency! The people of the village snapped awake. Naruto grinned. _Too late!_

Naruto's clones descended upon the village. Clone 1 raced toward the town hall. He formed two Rasengans and smashed them into the Town Hall. The timber roof collapsed and killed everyone inside. The fireplace touched the wood and the Town Hall was set on fire. Meanwhile, other clones ran inside of houses. Clone 2 teleported behind a heavyset man and rammed a Rasengan into his back. He kicked the man's wife out of the window and ran off, leaving the burning house behind.

Clones 3 and 4 ran around a corner just to find a large number of guards and firemen. They teleported to one person at a time. Clone 3 flashed from person to person. He ducked under a punch and swiped a guard's feet out from under him. Before anyone could react, he stabbed his kunai into the guard's body.

Villagers ran toward the exits just to find a clone standing on guard. Clone 5 slaughtered all of the villagers as they tried to escape.

Naruto flashed past all of the Shinobi. Anyone who he caught out on the streets, he killed. He raced into a house and slaughtered everyone in it. Clone 7 faced off against the garrison. He jumped away from a Fire Jutsu. Clone 7 ducked under a swing, and went flat to dodge a wave of kunai. Naruto pushed chakra into his eyes.

Everyone was in slow motion. Naruto pumped chakra into his body. He pushed the kunai aside and ran toward the motionless garrison. He stabbed one in his stomach and twisted another one's neck. He ran one through with his own sword. To any outsider, it would look like Naruto had just disappeared and all the members of the garrison had suddenly dropped. Naruto reappeared behind the members of the garrison. He let out a joyful laugh.

The town had no defense now that he had taken the garrison down. The Town Hall had been burn to the ground and all the exits were being guarded by the clones. A good quarter of the population had been killed and another half had been injured. In two hours, with nine clones, Naruto had taken down a good amount of the village. Most of the buildings were on fire.

Clones 8 and 9 made short work of the market section. With the super speed that they had, they raced from one person to the next. The clones relished the feeling of being able to remove years of training and effort in seconds.

Before the attack had started, the clones had encircled the village. The village was surrounded by a wall. Some of the clones guarded the exits while the rest massacred the village. Clone 1 and 3 stuck explosive tags on the buildings with the exception of a unique building. The clones had learned before that two children lived alone in that house. They would be sheltered from the blast, because of the small grove that it was in. Clone 1 set off a single explosive tag.

The other eight clones heard the explosion and took that as the signal to run. They gathered a little bit away from the village. Clone 1 made the Seal of Confrontation and activated the seals simultaneously.

The explosive tags started to hiss. The clones watched as explosions rocked through village. Screams of pain and fear rippled through the air. Blue eyes observed as the village was demolished. Building after building was ripped apart as the explosive tags were detonated. Bodies flew through the air and children died - their minds ripped by blinding blue explosions.

After a minute of continuing explosions, the clones deemed it safe enough to return to the village. They jumped over the walls and treated to a painful sight. Most of the village was burning. Bodies burned and ashes were left on the ground. Seven of the clones went off to kill survivors. Meanwhile, two clones ran off towards the house with the only survivors.

"Now, the only person who can beat me is Uchiha Shisui. I'm the fastest man ever!" Naruto laughed. The clone nodded. "That's right. At this point, only Uchiha Shisui would be able to match me. His eyes are scary." Out of the corner of his eyes, Naruto saw a dirty head poke out of the house. "The closest village to this one is Konoha." Naruto and the clone jumped away.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Akira and Ran had been regular children. Their family was self sufficient and didn't have many needs. Their friends lived in Yugakure and their father was a soldier. When the alarm bells started ringing, their father shouted at them to stay down in the basement. They stayed in the basement for a good many hours, until a massive explosion blew the house away. Akira poked his head out of the basement to see a yellow haired, blue eyed man boast about how he was the fastest man of all time. He yelled that the only man who could defeat him was Uchiha Shisui. Akira heard the words Uchiha Shisui and Konoha. Akira and Ran wandered throughout the ruined city of Yugakure.

Akira mourned. There wasn't enough time for mourning. His sadness turned into rage. Rage against that blonde-haired blue-eyed man. The one who had made his father leave and never come back. He took Ran with him and headed to Konoha. To get this Uchiha Shisui who would defeat the blue-eyed man.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Minato was doing paperwork assigning the star team of Konoha a mission. Three years ago, Sasuke had gotten the highest ninjutsu scores. Menma was dead last and Mito had obtained the highest academic scores. Menma wanted to be with Mito, so he had purposely lowered his grades.

When the council received word that the children of the Hokage and an Uchiha were being put in the same team, it demanded two mentors for a group that would be targeted by every missing nin in the land. So Uchiha Shisui and Hatake Kakashi were forced into teaching the new all star team.

He was doing paperwork. Was. Until ANBU marched into his room holding two scruffy, dirty, and crying children by the hand. Minato raised an eyebrow. The ANBU all dropped to one knee while the children stood nervously to the side. The ANBU captain started speaking. "Sir! We found these two children screaming for Uchiha Shisui. They said all of Yugakure has been destroyed by a blue-eyed man."

Minato almost choked on his own saliva. "What?! Yugakure has been destroyed?" One of the children nervously raised his hand. Minato smiled at him. "Yes err …" The children spoke up in a quiet voice. "Akira. I just wanted to add that the man had whisker marks and blonde hair." Minato froze. _Blonde hair, Blue eyes, and whisker marks. Only one man has those features in that combination in the entire Shinobi World. It appears my estranged son has surfaced again._

Minato stepped out of his self induced shock. "ANBU you are dismissed. Get me Team 1 while you're at it." He turned his attention to the door when a young man burst in, breathing heavily. He had brown hair, and a scar on his arm. "Hokage-sama! The town of Yugakure has been destroyed! A man with blonde hair, blue eyes, and whisker marks destroyed it." The Hokage's expression turned grim. _Matching stories._ Minato nodded.

He looked at the man. The man continued. "I saw the man around a small village before. I can lead you to it!" The Hokage glared at him. "Why should I trust you?" The man thought for a second. "My name is Iruzaka Ryuzaki. I believe your son Menma knows me?"

Their conversation was interrupted as Team 1, lead by Menma, came in. Menma's countenance visibly brightened when he saw Iruzaka. "Aah! Iruzaka! I remember you! You were that really nice reporter guy!"

Iruzaka bowed. Minato relaxed. He trusted Menma's judgement. "Team 1! You are dispatched to go and see if Yugakure is still functioning. If it is, arrest the man. If it is not, go and follow the man to whichever hideout he leads you to. Apparently, Naruto has surfaced again and killed all inhabitants of Yugakure with the exception of these three. Go! Bring us Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Menma grimaced as he followed Iruzaka. What he had told Iruzaka wasn't true. He didn't hate his brother. He was confused. He should hate Naruto. Naruto had hurt him and Mito. But, he couldn't. His brother had been neglected, hated, and abandoned by his own family. His brother had as much of a right to hate him as he had to hate Naruto. He should hate Naruto. But he didn't.

He was brought out of his thoughts as Iruzaka stopped. In front of them lay the broken and burning village of Yugakure. Bodies lay still on the ground. Every single house had been destroyed in what looked to be multiple simultaneous explosions. Shisui motioned for them to stop.

"I saw a blonde flash across the clearing just now." muttered Shisui. Shisui's normally jubilant and energetic nature disappeared, replaced by the burning concentration of a Uchiha. Shisui continued. "I'll go subdue him. Kakashi, please come after me if I don't return in twenty minutes."

The silver haired shinobi nodded as Shisui jumped out from the cover of the trees. Kakashi waited for ten minutes before he turned his masked face towards them. "Sasuke, Menma, Mito. You all are probably stronger than me right now. Go search for Naruto. Take Iruzaka with you."

The three shinobi turned and jumped away. They ran for a bit through the city until Menma complained that he wanted to get some water. The group sat down until Sasuke flinched as he saw a flash of movement. "That might be him." Sasuke jumped over a building, and raced off after the brief glimpse.

Menma snorted after he left. "Please," he scoffed. "I'll just use Sage Mode to find out where he is! This'll be over in an instant!" Mito laughed. "Alright! I'll use Sage Mode as well. " They both sat down in their meditative poses. Menma and Mito sat extremely close to each other. In fact, they sat so close that their ears were almost touching. They started to meditate until they felt hot breath on the back of their necks.

"Well, the family is back together. _How touching._ "

Before either of them could react, they were smashed into the ground by a Rasengan that was forced into each of their backs.

Naruto stared down at their unconscious and heavily injured bodies. "It's been a long time, Menma, Mito."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 **Sort of a similar ending, but I don't care. I'll be posting on Saturdays at about Noon from now on.**

 **Read, Review, and Favorite if you want!**


	9. Sharingan!

**New chapter! Check it out!**

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Mito groaned. _Holy shit! My ribs feel cracked! What the hell happened?_ Mito tried to twist over, but grit her teeth when pain shot up through her body. However, when she tried to close her mouth, she felt something in her mouth. Her eyes shot open. She was on a metal chair. She was bound so tightly that wriggling would be almost impossible.

A familiar voice cut through her thoughts. "Remember me? It's been a long 3 years hasn't it?" Mito looked around wildly, unable to reply. Her eyes switched to a tied, gagged, and unconscious Menma. Her eyes went a little up to a familiar blonde perched on the side of Menma's bed who she couldn't quite place. "Dad?" voiced Mito nervously through her gag.

The blonde laughed. "Close. Not close enough. Guess again." Mito focused her eyes on the blonde's face to try and find a feature that would distinguish the blonde from her father. Her eyes bulged as she found a faded set of whisker marks on his pale face. "N-Naruto." Pale face. Sweating. Grinning widely. Constantly fiddling with his hands and tapping his knee.

The newly identified Naruto laughed. "Correct! Second guess as well!" Naruto jumped off of Menma and landed in front of Mito. He leered at her. "Do you know what Sage Mode is?"

Mito was silent as Naruto prodded her. Naruto asked again. "What is Sage Mode?" She pursed her lips tightly. Naruto scowled. "Fine. The hard way it is. Summon 2 toads who can teach Sage Mode."

Mito's eyes widened. _How did he figure out that I got my Sage Mode from the Toads?!_ Mito shook her head vigorously and muttered through her gag. "No." Naruto growled and lowered his head until it was extremely close to her ear. He whispered roughly into her ear, the hot air causing her to cringe. "Do it or I'll hurt Menma." Mito's eyes widened. Naruto removed her gag. He smiled sweetly. Tears streamed through her green eyes. Naruto giggled at the sight.

Mito stayed stock still with the exception of tears streaming down her face. Naruto grabbed her arm and jerked it to the right roughly. He turned away back to Menma. "I know you were trying to enter Sage Mode. But every three minutes, I'll move your arm so you can't go into Sage Mode."

Mito cursed. _Damn. He figured it out._ Naruto laughed. He jumped away to Menma. "There's no point to trying to hurt you types. You … you noble filth. You're the type of person where even if I torture you, you would keep silent just for your friends." He flipped out a kunai. "You don't care if I hurt you because you're being driven by your friends."

Naruto punched Menma who groaned. "So I'll just hurt your friends instead." Mito cried out. "No! Don't hurt him!" Naruto turned toward her, his stare drilling into her head. "Then summon the toads." Mito cringed. "Please …" Naruto slammed his fist into Menma again. Mito whimpered. Naruto glowered. "Next time I'll use the kunai." Mito started. She cursed herself for being weak. "Menma … I''m doing this for you."

She performed the hand signs. **Boar → Dog → Bird → Monkey → Ram.** 2 toads were summoned into the room. Before either of them could react, Naruto grabbed one by the neck and held a kunai up to it. The other toad screamed. "Pa!" The one Naruto had grabbed, was perfectly calm. "Ma, calm down."

Naruto giggled delightedly. "I need one of you to help me learn Sage Mode. My chakra control is great and I can sit perfectly still." The other toad glared as well as a toad could and voiced its concerns. "And if I don't?" Naruto's expression darkened. "I'll kill your precious little Mito."

The toads whipped their heads around to see a clone holding a kunai to Mito's neck. Previously dubbed Pa turned to glare at Naruto. "You're despicable." Naruto didn't even glance at him. "I don't care. Do it or Mito's a dead girl."

Pa growled and looked at an obviously scared Ma. Ma gulped before nodding. Pa scowled and turned to Naruto before nodding. Naruto made a shadow clone and had it pick up Ma. Naruto and Pa went to an extremely large and empty room. Pa removed a small stick from his jacket as Naruto performed Shadow Clone jutsu and made a good 20 clones. Pa looked at Naruto closely. _He has a lot of chakra. Not as much as Mito or Menma, but as much as Jiraiya at a minimum. More than enough to attempt Sage Mode._ Pa started to talk.

"First, be completely still. You really need to be still or else, you won't be able to - " Naruto stopped him from going any further. "If I die during this training, my shadow clones will kill Menma and Mito." Pa growled and went on with his lecture.

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Naruto had finally done it. After 4 whole days, he had achieved it with the help of a single exceptional shadow clone. Pa nodded. "You finally can install some senjutsu chakra without turning into stone." Naruto turned to him and grinned. "How far away am I?" Pa thought for a second. "3 days? 4?"

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"Too much." Naruto growled as he was told that he had absorbed too much for at least the 60th time this week. He had kept Menma and Mito as insurance as his shadow clones had tried to learn Sage Mode. Pa had told him that he had done well.

Naruto dispelled his shadow clones. He sat down and didn't move a muscle. His training would've been 20 weeks if not for the shadow clones. Several of them had turned to stone before he could even start to infuse nature chakra into his own.

After 5 minutes, he started to feel the nature energy coursing through his veins. He heard Pa visibly gasp as he felt markings appear on his face. "Sage Mode."

Naruto grinned. _Sage Mode. I win. Twice._

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

 **(1 week ago)**

Menma gasped as he woke up. He tried to get up but was stopped by a chain. All remnants of drowsiness vanished. He bolted awake. He looked around at his surroundings. Menma was chained to a chair where he could only barely move.

"Menma." Menma whipped his head towards the sound. Mito was tied to a chair, but she was unconscious. Naruto, perched on top of her, stared straight at him. "You are familiar with my tactics." Menma looked away. Naruto jumped towards Menma and landed on the side of his chair.

"Summon any 2 toads who know Sage Mode. The only exception is Ma and Pa. Don't summon them." Naruto leaned closer to him.

"Or else I'll have some men rape Mito."

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

The real Naruto sat in the main control room of the base. It had multiple screens that showed every room in the base. He currently was monitoring 4 rooms. One held the real Mito. One held the real Menma.

 _I paired a shadow clone disguised as Menma with Mito. I blackmailed her with that to summon 2 toads. I blackmailed one of the toads with the other toad which is why I got 2 toads in the first place. I also paired a shadow clone disguised as Mito with Menma. I blackmailed him with the fake to summon 2 different toads. Now, when I dispel the shadow clones, I'll get 2 memories and if they're different, I'll know. If they're the same, I'll have Sage Mode. Even if they're different, I'll just make a shadow clone and have it try both ways. Whichever way works, I'll use. I win! Twice!_

 _Now the next step is where my genius kicks in. I'll show them pre recorded tapes of me killing them. Then I'll 'accidentally' leave them alone. Menma and Mito will run through the base until they meet each other. They'll think that they're both clones. They'll fight. Eventually, they'll find out that they were both real._

Naruto giggled hysterically. A loud sound emitted from the monitor that showed the door. Naruto's head snapped towards the sound. _Uchiha Shisui. And his Mangekyou Sharingan._ Naruto snarled. "Clone! What the hell are you waiting for?! Go! Show Menma and Mito the clip." The clone nodded and raced off.

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Menma looked around the room at his brother. _3 years. He's grown._ Naruto was much taller. He was taller than Minato and lanky. He wasn't nearly as physically big as Menma. In fact, his physique could be considered skinny. Naruto got off of his seat and took out a tape. Menma's eyes narrowed at the tape. _What the hell is that?_

Naruto put the tape in the monitor. The tape started to play. _Mito was tied to a chair. Naruto approached the chair with a kunai. He went and stopped just in front of the chair. Naruto stabbed down. Mito screamed and fell limp._

Menma's eyes went wide. "W- What?" Naruto's clone laughed. He walked off, leaving Menma in shock.

 _No. Not again. NO!_

Naruto's clone turned around at the sound just to be dispelled by a senjutsu empowered punch. Menma stood there growling, Sage markings embedded into his face.

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Menma was dead. Mito tried her best to keep her depressing thoughts out of her head. She fought back tears as she remembered the clip Naruto showed her. Naruto had stabbed Menma.

From the control room, Naruto grinned as he watched Menma and Mito slowly came closer and closer to each other. _This is even better than last time Menma hurt Mito!_

Menma rounded a corner. He raced past door after door. Suddenly he flashed past someone. Menma skidded to a stop and turned around just to see …. to see Mito.

Mito's eyes welled up. Menma was alive! She jumped towards him.

Menma ran at Mito as Mito jumped towards him. _Naruto lied! She's not dead!_ However, before Menma could return the hug, a little voice spoke in the back of her head. _What if this is Naruto's clone?_

Menma jumped back with a kunai in his hands. Mito stopped and walked forward nervously. "Menma? Is that really you?" Menma growled and threw a kunai. Mito jumped out of the way.

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

From the control room, Naruto watched them interact. _Kyuubi can't interfere with their seals a lot. However, he can interfere just enough to make them a bit more wary and their thinking less clear. This is helped with the shock from seeing each other killed, and the fact that I basically starved them. They can't think straight and will think that the other person is me._

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Mito jumped out of the way of a kunai that Menma had thrown. She narrowed her eyes. _Menma would never throw a kunai at me unless for training. This is one of Naruto's clones._

Mito shot forward and punched Menma. Menma spat from the impact and flew into a wall. _I knew it! She's one of Naruto's clones._

She tried to kick him in the head, but he dodged. Menma knocked her feet out from under her and axe kicked her into the ground. Mito recovered and flipped backwards. She lunged forward and tried to punch Menma.

Menma caught her arm and attempted to body haul her. She landed on her feet and slammed the back of her foot into his ribs. Menma winced as one of his already cracked ribs splintered again. He slowly gave away ground as Mito pressed relentlessly. Finally Mito kicked away his guard and kicked him in the stomach again. Menma grit his teeth and caught her leg.

Mito's eyes widened as she realized what he was trying to do. She tried to pull away, but before she could, he cracked her leg in two. Mito let out a pained scream. She jumped away on one leg. Before Menma could react, she threw two kunai at him. They slammed into his fracture ribs. Menma screamed.

The pair stared at each other. They both started forming hand seals. **Tiger → Ox → Monkey → Rabbit → Ram → Boar → Ox → Horse → Monkey → Tiger → Dog → Tiger → Snake → Tiger → Ox → Monkey → Rabbit → Bird.** " **Suiton: Daibakufu no jutsu!** " The two jutsus collided with each other, causing both users to be drenched.

Menma and Mito's eyes both widened in realization. _Naruto was never taught this jutsu!_

They both stared at each other. Menma started to cry. "You're Mito." Mito started to cry. "Menma!" They raced towards each other and embraced in a hug despite their injuries. Menma whined softly as his broken ribs were touched. Mito stepped back nervously, her leg already healed by having almost mastered the Kyuubi. "Oh! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Here, I'll treat it for you."

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Naruto sat laughing in his chair. _Oh! That was great! That was hilarious! They didn't even try to check if the other person was me! I thought there was a limit to human stupidity, but apparently not!_

Naruto closed his eyes. _Now, what to do with Shisui. His visual prowess will be a problem. I'm a stud at genjutsu and I don't have anything to counter his genjutsu._

Naruto shot his attention to the door. Shock white hair started to emerge from behind the door. Naruto grimaced. "Tch." He teleported away.

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Shisui searched around the compound. He ran past a room where 2 dead toads lay. Room after room after room, Shisui searched for the two hostages.

Shisui finally heard the sobs of his students. He teleported into the room. Mito sat tending to Menma's wounds. Shisui grinned. "Hey, are you guys gonna be alright?" Mito gave him a thumbs up, before returning to tend to Menma.

A voice echoed around the room. "No. You're not going to be alright." Shisui spun in a circle trying to pinpoint where the sound was coming from.

Shisui jumped away as a kunai flew at him. A hissing sound diverted his attention to the roof of the cave. Multiple explosive tags stuck to the ceiling. They exploded, destroying the support columns holding the roof up. Mito and Menma managed to roll out of the way.

The ceiling stood for a second before crumbling in on itself. It split the room in half. One half contained Menma and Mito. The other half contained Shisui.

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Naruto hid behind a column. _I don't know what Shisui's visual prowess is. I need to be careful._

Shisui was on guard. A clone materialized behind him. The clone's hand reached for his back. Shisui teleported away and caught the clone in his field of vision. " **Kotoamatsukami!"** The clone fell to the ground.

The clone stood on one knee. It got up shakily and turned to Naruto's general direction. It called out softly. "Naruto ... Come back to the village!"

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Naruto's eyes widened. _What the hell?! That clone is a replica of me! It shouldn't be saying that!_

Naruto calmed himself. _Shisui must've cast a genjutsu on it._ Naruto made another clone. The clone saluted him and attacked.

However, before the clone could reach Shisui, the old clone grabbed it and held it up to Shisui. Shisui looked at it and said. " **Kotoamatsukami!"** The newly turned clone looked at a column. "Naruto …. You're wrong! You shouldn't kill your family!"

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Naruto growled and made 5 clones. His chakra was running low and his temper was on the edge of bursting. He probably only had enough chakra for one more clone and a Flying Raijin teleport.

The 5 clones surrounded Shisui and attacked him all at once. The 2 clones on Shisui's side stopped 2 of Naruto's clones. Shisui dispatched 2 other clones and put the other one in Kotoamatsukami.

Naruto growled. He made one more clone and had him go to the other side of the cave.

Naruto started counting.

 _10._ Naruto's clone emerged from hiding and Shisui sees it first.

 _9._ Naruto himself emerged from hiding behind Shisui who doesn't see him..

 _8._ Both Naruto and his clone drew closer to Shisui.

 _7._ Shisui prepared his genjutsu

 _6._ The clone marked the ground.

 _5._ The clones on Shisui's side drew closer to the real Naruto.

 _4._ Shisui cast the genjutsu on the clone.

 _3._ Naruto teleported slightly in front of the clones, avoiding them by a moment.

 _2._ Shisui turned around expecting to put the genjutsu on Naruto.

 _1._ _Naruto wasn't there_.

Before Shisui or the clones could react, Naruto had teleported to the marking that the clone had left directly behind Shisui at two seconds.

 _0._

Naruto slammed a Rasengan into his back and stabbed him in the back.

Shisui couldn't see him and had no way of using his already overused Mangekyou Sharingan. The clones couldn't do anything for fear of Shisui getting killed. Naruto reached over to Shisui's eyes.

Shisui grimaced. There was no way he was getting out of this one. He was done for and he knew it. He looked over at the tense clones, moments away from attacking. Shisui remembered what Itachi had told him.

' _Every now and then a genius is born. Some geniuses are born into situations where they can advance past everyone in their current generation. The Uchiha is known for producing such geniuses. It is very rare if any other clan produces geniuses of that calibre.' Itachi turned to look at him.'You and I are such geniuses. However, one day, we will meet a genius past ourselves. That will be our downfall.'_

Naruto was that genius. Shisui was sure of it. No other child at the mere age of 15 would've been able to beat him with so little knowledge. So he needed to make sure that Naruto didn't turn into another Orochimaru. He mouthed to them a hidden message. They nodded to him their acknowledgement.

And then Naruto ripped out his eyes.

The clones all jumped back and ran out of the cave for fear of getting dispelled. Naruto formed a shadow clone. Naruto raised his index finger and thumb to his eyes. He pushed his eyelids back as far as they could go.

And then he slowly removed his eye. Naruto grit his teeth. The pain wasn't the worst he ever felt, but it still hurt a great deal. Naruto took Shisui's left Sharingan and implanted it into his eye. It took a second, but his eye adjusted. When he opened his eyes, his left eye was much sharper than his right. He focused chakra to both his eyes. Now his left eye could see Menma and Mito's chakra through the wall.

Naruto performed the process again on his right eye. His index finger and his thumb pushed his eyelids back to as far as they could go. He grabbed Shisui's remaining eye and implanted it into his right eye.

Naruto gasped as he felt his chakra swell. Swell past the limits of what felt possible. His base chakra was equal …. to that of the Kyuubi jinchuuriki!

The wall burst open behind him. Hatake Kakashi and the jinchuuriki's of the Kyuubi.

Menma growled at him. "You bastard! What the hell did Shisui ever do to you? Why did you kill him."

Naruto turned to face him, his eyes closed his body still. Then he spoke the words that almost certainly guaranteed the death of all the remaining members of Team 1. "Orochimaru told me about the Mangekyo Sharingan a little bit. Shisui's Mangekyou Sharingan has the genjutsu Kotoamatsukami. Itachi's Mangekyou Sharingan has the genjutsu Tsukuyomi. Then, the most powerful power of the Mangekyou Sharingan is this."

Markings revealed themselves around Naruto's eyes. Sage Mode.

And then he opened his eyes revealing the Mangekyou Sharingan. "Susano'o!"

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

 **Alright! That was another chapter. I'm sorry for posting late, but I've been wondering if I should rewrite the first chapters. Because they're pretty bad.**

 **Should I do a pairing? If you liked the chapter, read, favorite, follow, and review. Post in the reviews if you want a pairing or not.**

 **-Weedle Bu**


	10. Damn You

**Hello! WeedleBu here! I know that it's been a really long time - 5 weeks I think - since I uploaded. However, I'm really excited about this chapter. It's about 4,000 words and is my longest chapter yet. I really like this chapter. Please ignore the first 4 or so chapters. I plan to rewrite them.**

* * *

Naruto fell to his knees and howled as his vision was filled with black spots. _I see. This is Susano'o. It hurts!_ Naruto wiped the blood away from his eyes to see everything with such clarity. No matter how much training or how much chakra Naruto pumped to his eyes, he would've never been able to see like how he could now. The entire room was filled with a green ethereal skeleton. The ribcage was about as thick as Naruto's and an arm appeared when Naruto raised his arm, looking at the skeletal arm curiously. _It hurts more when I use it, but it really might help._

Kakashi tensed up. _Susano'o. The ultimate power of the Mangekyou Sharingan._ He started performing hand seals at a swift rate. **Ox → Rabbit → Monkey.**

" **Raikiri!"** Kakashi jumped on the wall and raced at the green monstrosity. Naruto stood up and tried to bat the jounin away, but Kakashi activated his Sharingan at the last second. He propelled himself off the wall and landed on the ceiling. From the roof, he leaped towards the green monstrosity. He raised his hand and yelled.

" **Raikiri!"** The lightning cutter slammed into the green monster and Kakashi was reflected into the ground.

As Kakashi stood up again Menma looked around for a second. "Where is Fukasaku? Where is Shima?" Naruto laughed. "Do you really want to know?" Menma started towards him. "The hell are they?" Naruto laughed even harder. "Are you sure?" Menma grew impatient. "Yes!" Naruto teleported in front of Menma with his Susano'o deactivated. "They're dead." Menma's eyes grew wider. Naruto whispered into his ear. "Just like how I killed Shisui less than an hour before." Menma growled, his eyes taking on a reddish hue." Naruto stepped forward into the punch, and smashed into Menma with a senjutsu chakra infused fist. Menma flew back and hit the wall.

Naruto teleported behind Kakashi and Mito. Menma was reminded of how Naruto had teleported around Menma and Mito when he first tried to escape. He knelt down next to Menma and said loud enough for the other two to hear. "And how I killed Kiba all those years ago." Menma's jaw hung open as dark red blood flowed out. _He was the one … who killed … who killed Kiba … Fukasaku ... Shima …. Shisui. My friends!_ Menma howled. Naruto jumped back. Red chakra surrounded Menma as he went into his three tailed stage.

Mito started to convulse and she did the same. If the Yang chakra acted up, then the Yin would as well. Both of them entered their 3 tailed cloaks in Version 1. Naruto narrowed his eyes but coughed when his Mangekyou Sharingan deactivated. _My Sharingan! Actually, that's the least of my problems. Last time they used this, they only went into 1 tails. How powerful is 3 tails?_ Noticing that his ocular powers had deactivated, Menma and Mito shot forward and Naruto was hit in the chest.

The Sharingan user flew back until he slammed into the back of the cave. Naruto spat blood out of his mouth and gently touched his fist. He winced as pain shot through his body and narrowed his icy eyes. _They're fast! They blindsided me!_ Naruto made clones and pumped chakra through his body and activated his Sharingan again. He raced past a seemingly stationary Kakashi and body slammed Mito. He backflipped over Menma's punch and landed behind him. Naruto scythed Menma's legs from under him and dropped underneath Mito's kick. Naruto turned back around and slammed Menma into the ground and caught Mito's fist. He spun around on the balls of his feet, grabbed her arm and body hauled her into Menma. The Kyuubi chakra retreated back into the siblings.

By this time, Kakashi had defeated the clones and raced after Naruto. Naruto's Sharingan started to bleed. The blonde gasped lightly. Naruto's heart bumped irrationally. Blood dribbled from Naruto's mouth and eyes. As Kakashi was running he did a quick analysis. _Naruto just transplanted his Mangekyou Sharingan after barely beating Shisui. Then, he immediately used Susano'o and went up against two jinchuurikis. His Sharingan is somewhat overused at this point._

Kakashi's hand twitched and Chidori activated. He raced towards Naruto who was vigorously wiping his eyes. Kakashi swung his hand.

Everything went into slow motion as Naruto's Sharingan activated again. Naruto's eyes widened as he realized how close Kakashi's Chidori was. He pumped chakra to his arm to the point of bursting and grabbed Kakashi by the wrist. Naruto set his knee into Kakashi's chest and flipped Kakashi over his shoulder into the ground. Naruto stomped on his arm breaking it and teleported behind Menma before slamming him into the ground with Naruto's hand on Menma's throat. Naruto turned around and kicked Mito into a wall. He stood there panting, his arm burned from the overload of chakra.

The Sharingan had boosted his own chakra reserves, but he was wearing out. Over the last week or so, he had made 50 clones, fought Shisui twice, replaced his eyes, used Susano'o, fought Kakashi, fought the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, while his clones were still running around Yugakure being chased by Sasuke.

Naruto made a clone and rushed back towards Mito. She barely dodged his heel, and she thrust her fist at him. Naruto moved his head just to the side of the punch and smashed his fist into her stomach. Naruto turned over and jumped over Menma's kick and caught his punch. He kicked Menma's knees in and bent Menma's arm as far back as it could go. With his other hand, Naruto put pressure on the back of Menma's elbow joint. Naruto increased the pressure and swiftly broke Menma's arm. Menma howled and fell to the ground. The yellow haired Sharingan user rolled Menma over and stepped on his broken arm. Menma screamed even harder. Naruto ground his foot into Menma's broken arm. He leaned down and whispered into Menma's ear.

"I'll hurt Mito next." Naruto removed a kunai from his bag and stabbed down. A blur flashed past their vision. Menma's eyes widened as he realized who it was. Mito's green eyes stared down at him and she smiled gently. Her eyes were speaking to him. They said, _Don't worry about me. Beat him!_ Menma's mouth was agape. He tried to close his mouth. _Mito ..._

Naruto howled. Just before Mito had taken the blow, she had stabbed him. Menma jumped. He put a good 30 feet between the blonde and himself, holding his arm. Menma sat down and started to concentrate.

Naruto growled. "Oh no, you're not going into Sage Mode!" He hurled a few kunai at Menma.

Bubbling red chakra blocked the kunai and surrounded Menma as his whisker marks deepened. Menma's eyes became red instead of their regular blue and his hair spiked out. Menma's canines extended and a dark line became prominent around his mouth. Chakra pumped out of Menma and he went into his 3 tailed state. Menma got on all fours as the bubbles in his chakra grew more frequent. Darker chakra threads emerged from Menma's body.

Naruto's eyes grew wider as the chakra continued to expand. Menma growled and slammed his clawed hand into the ground.

The entire cave exploded. Kakashi jumped back and Naruto teleported to the surface of the cave. Naruto shielded his eyes from the bright sun and the shadow clone he had made started to amass Sage energy. Dust flew around the 3 combatants as Menma started to exert even more chakra. Menma started to roar. The ground around Menma cracked as he started to give off more chakra and killing intent.

Naruto stared down the growling Menma as the wind and dust started to pick up. Soon debris was flying at Naruto but he ignored it as Menma's chakra seemed to slow down. Naruto narrowed his eyes. _What's going on?_ Slowly, out of the bubbling chakra, a fourth tail emerged. Naruto grimaced. He could just beat 3 tails Menma and Mito at the same time, but how powerful was 4 tails? Suddenly, the chakra all retreated back to Menma. Menma's eyes were completely red now and he seemed to be struggling to move.

Naruto's eyes widened as Menma's skin began to peel off. Underneath it lay an extremely dense layer of red chakra. The skin that had been floating in the red chakra had dissolved and all was left was a miniature version of the Kyuubi that still had Menma's countenance underneath. Blood also floated around the monster.

The blood that had emerged from the chakra soon formed a bubble around Menma. Kakashi grabbed Mito and retreated to a safe distance. All of the chakra had receded underneath the surface of the bubble. Smoke started to rise from the bubble or dome and Naruto backed up. He created multiple shadow clones and turned his regular Sharingan on. Then out of the bubble, Menma or maybe the Kyuubi or maybe both emerged. There were still eyebrows, hair, and eyes, but all skin was burnt away.

A mass of chakra emerged from Menma and all of the surrounding trees were blasted away. Kakashi felt the force of the power from the blast from hundreds of meters away. By this time, all resemblance of Menma was gone and his mouth and eyes gave off an unbelievable bright light.

Naruto motioned for his clones to attack. Before he could even react, they had been dispelled by the Kyuubi's power. Naruto grimaced. His eyes widened as he realized that the mini Kyuubi had dug his limbs into the ground. Naruto jumped away out of pure instinct as a chakra limb came out of the ground. Naruto shunshined away as the limb started to chase him. _It's chakra is so dense that it can't move its main body._ While the chakra limb was fast, Naruto had the Flying Raijin and Shunshin at his disposal. Naruto teleported away again as the limb attacked.

The smaller version of the nine tails stood still as Naruto dodged the limb. Menma withdrew the limb and let out a howl. Small red and blue bubbles started to emerge from its body. Naruto jumped back. _What the hell is that?_ The bubbles started to come together into one large purple one. Naruto cursed. _If I'm hit with that, I'm done for._ He pumped his chakra into his jutsu and made a clone. They both simultaneously activated their Sharingan. The Sage Mode clone made another clone and dispelled himself. They created a Sage Empowered Rasengan. Naruto smiled grimly. "Bring it on, you damned bastard."

The Kyuubi ate the bomb and shot it out. A massive explosion shot from the Kyuubi's mouth. Naruto roared and activated his Susanoo. He received the Sage Mode and his Susanoo went up to the armoured Susanoo.

The explosion bathed the entire forest in white light. Naruto felt the force from the pulse before the explosion hit him first.

It hit him at once. The thousands of tons of force crushed him completely. His Susanoo was being eroded so quickly, that he could see the parts flying often. His Sage Empowered Rasengan had blocked the Bijuudama for a second. Naruto closed his eyes and started to perform his jutsu signs. His Susanoo could maybe hold up for 2 more seconds.

Kakashi's eyes widened as he watched the massive explosion destroy the forest. Trees and plants flew past as the ground was ripped into pieces. He could feel the tree he was on begin to shake. He jumped away just as the tree was ripped into pieces by the pure shock wave from the destruction. _That Susanoo won't hold up!_

Menma growled. He could hear blood pumping. A heart that wasn't meant to be was pumping. The soft cough of blood. By now, the shockwave and explosion had worn off.

Naruto lay sprawled out on the ground. He barely could move and had absolutely minimal chakra. But his Mangekyo Sharingan was still activated and he only had enough to do one thing. He started to talk. "My master plan is actually just starting. It starts with barely winning this battle." The Menma Kyuubi monster turned around and growled at him. Naruto stared directly into its eyes. "I just recently learned about this from one of Orochimaru's scrolls. That man is quite the addict, but does good research." Naruto's heart pumped irregularly. Some blood spilled out his mouth. "The Mangekyo Sharingan …", the Kyuubi froze and started to convulse. " … stops the Kyuubi!" _Mangekyo Sharingan!_

Menma returned to his previous form. His skin was bloody and he clearly had internally bleeding. Naruto directed his attention back to Menma. "That was hard to do because I couldn't get close. However, I teleported behind you at the last second." Menma groaned.

"I'm out of chakra completely. Even a genin or academy student could kill me at this point. I can't move at all." Naruto's heart pumped irregularly again and his Mangekyo Sharingan deactivated until his eyes turned to Shisui's black and then, to his blue.

"The jutsu that I'm performing was for my own vanity. It restored my eyes to the previous blue when I'm not using the Sharingan. I just like my eyes better, I guess."

Naruto sighed. The adrenaline had been whisked out of his system leaving nothing but exhaustion. "Why am I even talking to you? You can't hear me. I guess I still want something."

With tremendous effort, Naruto rolled over. "Menma … Why did you get love and attention from your parents? I always just wanted acknowledgement. _I wanted someone to notice me._ "

A pang of bitterness resonated with his voice as he continued. "It's not fucking fair, is it? I acted fine. I never did anything bad, did I? Before I went rogue, before I started acting up, I never did anything bad. I smiled despite your parents not noticing me."

Naruto rolled over and covered his eyes from the sun. _I was too weak again. I couldn't kill you._

"Look where we ended up. From 2 jealous brothers on a playground, one a bully, one a victim, to two men fighting like Kage." Tears of pain and jealousy streaked down Naruto's whiskered cheeks. "Sometimes I wonder why I'm trying to attack Konoha." Then his face was set into hard stone. "Then I remember what the village did. They hurt me. Real bad. They never showed any regret. And Minato didn't even try to stop them."

Naruto looked over at the unconscious Menma. "I had the capability to kill you. Physically and in terms of power. But emotionally …. I couldn't kill you!"

Naruto dragged himself towards Menma inch by inch. Naruto finally reached him and hit Menma with almost pathetically feeble punches. "Damn you! Damn you! Why can't I kill you!?"

Naruto collapsed and clear tears rolled down his face. "Damn you."

Naruto's heart pumped irregularly again and more blood emerged from his mouth. Kakashi arrived and kneeled. He deposited Mito to check on Menma and grabbed Naruto by his cloak. Naruto just stared at him. Blue eyes drilled into Kakashi. _Do your worst asshole._ Kakashi growled and punched him. The full force of a heavily muscled jounin hitting him with an empowered fist knocked an already exhausted Naruto out.

Kakashi sighed. "Let's take this bastard back to Konoha."

 _Damn you._

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Minato stared down at the unconscious blonde in front of him. Naruto was held in wooden stocks. His head and hands went through the openings and he was locked other than that. _I should hate you. I really should. You killed Shisui and Kiba. You killed the only two living Sage Masters of the Toad Mountain. I should really hate you._

Danzo snarled. "What should we do with this traitor?" Minato ignored him, and with a heavy heart looked over to the judge. "What are the charges against him?" The judge looked back sympathetically. "If you want to lower the charges against him, it'll be almost impossible. He is charged with anywhere between 1000 to 2000 accounts of slaughter against the village of Yugakure, and 4 accounts of murder against the village against Konoha."

Minato glanced back down at the indicted. If he would go back 10 years ago, he never would've guessed that the cheery blonde would end up as a S class shinobi. As of 1 week ago, the blonde had gained a "capture on sight" order from Konoha and a "kill on sight" from Kumo for the destruction of Yugakure. That his own son would end up as a shinobi almost as powerful as himself at the mere age of 15 had never crossed his mind.

 _I should hate you._

He should be disturbed by the fact that no matter what Naruto did or how Naruto acted … _he would still always love him._ Minato cursed his own nonsensical love. When his children were born, Menma and Mito resembled Kushina. However, Naruto resembled him. Naruto thought like him, acted like him, and looked like him. Minato had always guessed that Menma and Mito would grow to resemble the two best characteristics of Kushina. Her gentleness to Mito and her friendly and hardworking attitude to Menma.

Minato had loved Menma and Mito just as much as Naruto. But Naruto was effectively a clone of himself. While Menma and Mito represented the best part of Kushina, Naruto represented both the good and bad of Minato. Minato always wanted Naruto to grow up and to be like him. After Naruto had grown past the age of 10 and Minato and Kushina had started to ignore him, every time Naruto looked at him, Minato would shiver.

 _Perhaps I knew he would turn out this way,_ Minato reasoned with himself. _But … I guess I'm responsible for how he turned out. A mass murderer._

Minato's mind flashed back to when he had confronted Kushina with how Naruto had turned out and Kiba's death.

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

 **(Flashback)**

 _Minato approached Kushina. She was sitting on the bed in their bedroom. Ever since Naruto had left, Kushina had acted almost indifferent._

" _Hey Kushina." Kushina looked up at him and smiled. "Hey Minato. How was work today?"_

 _Minato grimaced. "One of Menma's classmates died today. He was found on a road with his throat slit."_

 _Kushina winced. "How is Menma taking this? Mito?"_

 _Minato sat down and sighed. Today had been a long day and reasoning with the Inuzuka Clan had been almost impossible. "They're taking it well. But, the main problem is that …. I have evidence to believe that … Naruto did it."_

 _Kushina hissed reminiscent to the Bijuu that had previously resided inside her. "That damned snake!"_

 _Minato rubbed his face with his hands._ _I knew she would react like this…_ _"Kushina … how he turned out was partially our fault. We ignored him and let the beatings go on. We knew full well that Naruto had no friends and we still let him go on alone!"_

 _Kushina glared at him. "It's not our fault he turned out that way! We were fine parents!"_

 _As Minato tried to reason with her, she continued to repeat that mantra. As if she was trying to convince herself, she continued to say as a response to each of Minato's point, "It's not our fault he turned out that way!" Kushina nodded to herself. "Yeah, it's his fault! He was just a sick child from the start!"_

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Kushina was a good person, but when the subject came to Naruto, she refused to take any part in the blame. Minato decided that he would use Kushina as one of the jury or the prosecutor at Kushina's constant insistence. As the Hokage's wife, Kushina could serve as the prosecutor.

Minato glanced up at the clock. _10:00 pm._ Minato glanced over at Menma who was in a wheelchair but had insisted upon being present. He looked over at Mito who had basically forced her way in past the security. Meanwhile, his wife sat, a snarl perpetually frozen on her face towards her wayward son. Minato cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the entire courtroom. "The trial of one Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto starts now. Izumo, wake him up."

The Chunin nodded and threw cold water at the traitor. Naruto jerked awake. He shook himself awake. Minato called out to his estranged son. "Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto!"

Naruto snapped towards Minato. "Yondaime Hokage." Then, Naruto fell silent. His cerulean eyes drilled into Minato's. Minato looked away. "You are under trial with irrefutable evidence of 1000 to 2000 charges of murder against the citizens of Yugakure. You are also charged with the murder with Kiba Inuzuka, Shisui Uchiha, and the Two Great Sage Toads. Your prosecutor is Namikaze Uzumaki Kushina. Witnesses include Hatake Kakashi, Uzumaki Namikaze Menma, Uzumaki Namikaze Mito, Uchiha Sasuke, Akira, and Ran."

Minato continued. "Your DNA was found at the destruction of Yugakure, and the site of Inuzuka Kiba's death. You are also charged with creating a fake identity known as Iruzaka Ryuzaki, Destruction of Property and almost fatally wounding Namikaze Uzumaki Menma and Mito. Charged with almost killing Inuzuka Hana and 2 charges of conspiracy with Orochimaru of the Sannin. How do you plead? Note that how you plead will not matter as you will inevitably be placed under the death penalty."

Naruto looked up and cracked a smile. His laughter grew until it resounded throughout the entire courtroom. A thought ran through Minato's mind. _Unearthly laughter._

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Naruto stopped laughing and looked up again with a wry smile plastered across his face. "Wrong." The entire court leaned on the edge of their seats. Murmurs filled the room.

" _What does he mean by wrong?"_

" _What is he trying to say?"_

" _I don't understand!"_

" _Wrong? The hell does that mean?!"_

Naruto scanned the room for potential threats. _Shimura Danzo. My sister. Her mother and father. Uchiha Itachi. Uchiha Sasuke. Hatake Kakashi. Jiraiya and Tsunade. I can't fight all of these by myself._

Naruto eyes locked onto a stoic Uchiha across him. _Uchiha Fugaku! I'll take his eyes!_

Naruto then looked back up to Minato and repeated. "Wrong. I am actually charged with 3 counts of conspiracy. I am also charged with theft because I stole the scrolls to Rasengan and Hirashin."

Minato frowned. "Are you pleading guilty?"

Naruto tilted his head. "Yes."

Minato turned to the judge. "What does he mean by 3 charges of conspiracy? He conspired with Orochimaru to get him out of Konoha and to fight with Jiraiya. What's the third?"

Naruto spoke up. "Menma." The tension in the room was palpable. Many of the younger shinobi were having trouble breathing. Menma raised himself and looked at Naruto. "What is it, traitor?", Menma spat. Naruto continued. "When we were fighting, just before I activated my Susanoo, I used a clone with Sage Mode to give me Sage Mode."

Sasuke interfered. "If you're talking about clones, I killed them all in Yugakure!"

The Uchiha were muttering now.

" _How did he get Susanoo?"_

" _Sage Mode?! How did he get that?"_

" _Did that bastard kill Shisui?!"_

" _Clones?!"_

Menma ignored them and continued. "Yes." Naruto continued. "What did my Sage Mode clone do just before it dispelled?" Menma searched back through his memory. It was rather hard because it was intertwined with fury and horror. But, if he searched far enough, he could remember that Naruto's clone …. It had made another clone just before it had dispelled!

Menma's eyes widened. "He has a clone!" The entire courtroom panicked. Minato got up and shoved past a few Hyuuga. Minato jumped and landed in front of Naruto. "Where the hell is the clone?" Naruto lurched forward. The wood cracked a little and the bonds loosened. The entire court froze. Minato stepped back. "The clone dispelled about 2 days ago." Minato started to think. _Since Naruto was taken here, it's been a week. His chakra is back up to full and his clone had dispelled 2 days ago. What's going on?_

Lucky for him, Naruto decided to elaborate. "This trial was the only thing that would bring the entire civilian council and clan council together. Not to mention the added bonus of having my entire family in the room all at once. All of the advisors and the remaining 2 Sannin."

Kushina practically snarled. "You lost the right to call us your family long ago!"

Naruto didn't even glance at her. "Silence. I will not deign weaker beings with my time."

Naruto continued. "Only one organization in the world could ever defeat such a powerful group consisting of my family, the Uchiha Clan, and 2 of the Sannin. But, that by itself couldn't defeat the two Sannin as well. So I called in an old favor."

Naruto looked up, his Sharingan spinning wildly. Minato stepped back again. A tiny bit of blood leaked past Naruto's lips. Naruto explained to his father, "I drew a seal on the roof of my mouth with blood that freed my chakra. Your seals are weak!" Minato started to prepare his Hirashin.

All of the citizens in the courtroom were panicking. It was dark out. A S class Shinobi known to be more powerful than both heroes of Konoha was in a room with a plan in mind. Somehow, the doors had been locked meaning if the room was to explode, only a select few would be able to survive.

Naruto grinned as the Konoha walls exploded revealing a group in black cloaks and red clouds. "I called in Orochimaru and the Akatsuki!"

* * *

 **I hope you liked this chapter. If you did, please take a moment to review and give some constructive criticism. Even if they're flames, just tell me what you dislike and I'll change that aspect of the story. Review, Follow, and Favorite and maybe recommend to some friends if you think they might like it.**

 **See you in a couple of weeks or so.**

 **-Weedle Bu**


End file.
